La vie ne tient qu'à un fil et le bonheur aussi!
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Un Rp que je suis en train de jouer saison 8 de NCIS où l'agent DiNozzo actuellement en couple avec l'avocate Julia O'Donnell qui va mourir et céder à la place à Tiva !
1. Réponse de Julia

_Le personnage de Julia O'Donnell est jouée par deux joueurs: ceux qui jouent Chloé et Tony (ce premier chapitre est écrit par moi)_

* * *

><p><em>Les fêtes de fins d'années 2009 venaient de s'écouler. Les froid perdurait et contraignait les habitants de Washington à ne pas traîner dans les rues. Les quelques courageux qui osaient sortir un bref instant comme pour fumer une cigarettes ou aller chercher le journal, enfilaient de nombreuses couches de vêtements et rentrait aussitôt leurs courses réalisées. Julia venait de passer une rude journée dans des plaidoiries plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres et sans grands intérêts. Elle avait hâte de rentrer dans sa maison, de retrouver sa petite et de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis deux ans déjà. Si on lui avait qu'elle retrouverait l'amour, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et aurait bien rit. L'avocate se mit à repenser à ces deux années de pur bonheur. Certes pas aisées avec quelques réticences de la part d'une petite fille irrésistiblement chipie mais à croquer.<em>

_(Flash back début 2008) La première rencontre avec Chloé ne s'est pas faite sans mal et n'a pas été concluante. En effet, Julia se souvint de ce jour où elle avait cru briser une famille et avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir sa place. La fillette semblait quelque peu réticente et méfiante à son égard comme si elle allait lui piquer son oncle. Malgré ses bonnes volontés, Julia avait eut beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter par la miss chipie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant une bonne année, l'empêchant de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Tony. Julia sourit à l'évocation d'une de ces soirées où croyant les petits en train de dormir dans leur chambre, elle se retrouvait enfin seul avec Tony. Manque de pot, une petit tête blonde fit excursion dans le salon et vint s'installer entre eux, bien collée dans les bras de son oncle. Du coup, ils avaient du attendre que la demoiselle s'endorme afin d'espérer un moment plus intime. Manque de chance, même ayant sombré dans les bras de Morphée, la chipie restait scotchée à Tony comme si on les avait collé avec de la glu. Impossible de l'en défaire. Le moment tant attendu allait devoir attendre. Seulement, le lendemain, on obtenait la même chose et cela pendant une bonne quinzaines de jours._

_Cependant, un autre moment très émouvant arracha un rire à Julia, celui où elle avait, enfin réussit à apprivoiser cette petite. Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Tony avait discuté avec sa jeune nièce à ce sujet : elle ne savait ce qu'il lui avait dit mais elle savait que cette discussion avait tout changé. La fillette s'était avancée vers Julia, lui avait fait ses excuses et l'avait ettreinte d'un énorme câ fillette s'était avancée vers Julia, lui avait fait ses excuses et l'avait étreinte d'un énorme câlin. Depuis, les deux filles se trouvaient très complices, surtout quand il s'agissait de jouer des tours aux garçons. Ces derniers en faisaient autant d'ailleurs.(/Flash back)_

_Julia se trouvait heureuse et n'aurait jamais cru l'être au lendemain de son divorce. Pourtant, elle avait réussit à refaire sa vie. Une vie qu'elle aime et qui la comble de joie. Elle attrapa ses affaires, ferma son bureau à clé et se rendit au parking du tribunal afin de rentrer chez elle. L'avocate, au volant de sa voiture, se mit à repenser à une scène d'explications avec son fils suite à sa séparation d'avec le père de ce dernier._

_(Flash back fin 2007/début 2008)Tout à commencé avec l'annonce de ma séparation d'avec le père biologique de Tony. Le petit semblait mal le vivre. Julia avait préféré le mettre au courant et ainsi d'éviter des conflits postérieurs. Tony lui avait fait la tête dés le réveil jusqu'au soir à la sortie de l'école. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler. En vain. C'est qu'il est têtu le petit. Il doit tenir ça d'elle. L'avocate le força à parler, à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en rentrant dans leur appartement. La colère éclata et força Julia à tout expliqué à son petit garçon, qui avait décidément bien grandit. Trois d'explications, la fatigue commençait à se ressentir et les larmes coulaient sur la joue du fils comme de la maman au moment où Julia venait de dire qu'elle tenait à son fils et qu'elle l'aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Avant même de prononcer quelques mots, Tony lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille un petit « Je t'aime maman. » Cette dernière phrase lui arracha un sourire et ce moment scelle leur complicité.(/Flash back)_

_La pluie incessante diminuait le champs de vision des automobilistes, accroissait l'agacement des piétons et provoquait une multitude de disputes entre les divers habitants. L'avocate continuait de rouler quand son téléphone la rappela à la réalité. Un coup de fil de dernière minute où un client avait demandé à lui parler immédiatement d'un fait en rapport avec sa défense. Au moment de raccrocher, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait eut une appel en absence de son ex mari et se demandait ce qu'il voulait. La dernière fois, elle avait apprit que son ex mari s'était mit dans de sales draps et avait sollicité son aide afin de l'en sortir. Seulement, la meilleure des avocates aurait eut du mal. Résultat des courses, en plus d'avoir atterrit en prison, son ex mari et père de son enfant venait d'être déchu de ses droits paternels. Voilà qu'elle avait du expliquer à son fils pourquoi il ne reverrait pas son père avant un long moment. Ce moment restait encore douloureux pour elle._

_(Flash back courant 2009)C'était une journée ensoleillée où l'avocate avait reçu un appel de son ex mari. Ce dernier l'avait mit au courant à contre cœur de toutes ses magouilles en tout genre et du fait qu'il devait de protéger son meilleur ami. De là à porter le chapeau à la place de son ami, ça laisse réfléchit. Il avait besoin de ses talents d'avocat. Julia avait, pendant plusieurs mois gardé le secret et ne rien dit à son fils, mais la décision du tribunal fut irrévocable et condamna le père de son fils à une lourde peine d'emprisonnement avec la déchéance de ses droits paternels. Lâche, il n'osa pas le dire à son fils ni même lui dire au revoir. Julia fut déçue par un tel comportement. Elle trouva un moment calme afin d'expliquer la situation au petit Tony. Le petit ne le prit pas si mal que ça. Il avait même répliquer qu'il avait trouvé sa famille avec un papa Tony et une grande sœur Chloé et que cela lui suffisait amplement. La journée se termina par un câlin.(/Flash back)_

_Un crissement de pneu la fit retourner à la réalité de la circulation difficile du aux orages et lui fit éviter une collision avec un piéton. Elle freina sec et au vu de la chaussée glissante, la voiture chassa et alla s'écraser contre un semi-remorque. Un grand boum éclata. Les airbags se déclenchèrent. Les sirènes des pompiers résonnèrent dans toute la ville, suivit des ambulances. Le choc fut violent et fit perdre connaissance à l'avocate. Les secours la sortir, plus ou moins rapidement (jamais assez diront certains) et la conduisirent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les proches furent appelés. Après des heures d'acharnement, de réanimation, Julia tomba dans un coma. Les médecins ne se prononcèrent pas sur le diagnostic et préfèrent attendre qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller. Il y avait peut de chance que cela arrive vu le traumatisme crânien qu'elle venait de subir. Mais il y avait une chance et il fallait s'y raccrocher. Julia se retrouva transportée dans ses souvenirs concernant ces deux dernières années._

_(Flash back 2008/20010)Commençons par le premier véritable dîner entre nos deux tourtereaux. Tony voulait épater sa nouvelle conquête féminine et avait décidé de lui préparer un véritable petit dîner aux chandelles. Il avait sortit le grand jeu : une belle nappe, deux beaux chandeliers, les lumières tamisées et tout le tralala. Julia avait débarqué et en vrai gentleman, l'italien lui avait ôte son manteau et lui avait tenu la chaise afin qu'elle s'installe. Tony lui servit une coupe de champagne accompagnée d'une rose rouge (synonyme de passion) et porta un toast à leur amour avec un petit clin d'œil comme il sait si bien le faire._

_Tout se passa bien. L'entrée fut un délice. L'ambiance était romantique avec une petite musique d'ambiance du genre « Eternal Flame de Bangles » ou « Reality de Richard Sanderson » Main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne pouvaient détacher son regard de l'autre. Une odeur anormale provenant de la cuisine vint titiller leurs narines. Eh oui ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Tony fit un bond et sortit le plat du four. Les lasagnes se trouvaient complètement brûlées. _

_**Tony sourit : c'est dommage que j'ai été distrait, ça avait l'air bon. Tu crois qu'on peut encore le manger ? **_

_**Julia explosa de rire: Je n'en suis pas très sure. **_

_**Tony rit : ça te dit de commander des pizza ? Ça fera moins romantique mais on se rattrapera sur le dessert qui repose dans le frigo.**_

_iLes pizza furent commandés et n'arrivèrent jamais. Tony sortit le gâteaux et au moment d'atteindre la table, trébucha. Le dessert maison s'écrasa sur le sol et Tony explosa de rire./i_

_**Tony : Jamais deux sans trois.**_

_**Julia : La soirée est une véritable catastrophe mais je t'aime.**_

_Un autre souvenir se révéla. Un souvenir très amusant. Un souvenir où toute la petite famille recomposée se trouvait présente. Une soirée en famille. Seulement, il fallait trouver une occupation. C'est Chloé qui eut l'idée et qui parvint à convaincre, assez facilement d'ailleurs, toute la tribu. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent embarqués, malgré eux, dans une partie de Mario Party sur la Wii. Les équipes étaient vite faites : Les parents contre les diablotins. Les derniers n'étaient jamais à court d'une bêtises à réaliser, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les adultes bourriques. Ils étaient très complices mais s'amusaient à se disputes devant les adultes juste pour les titilles. De vrais petits chieurs. La partie fut un véritable bêtisier dominée par les diablotins. Je vous jure, rien que le fait de voir Tony essayer de faire monter le bonhomme sur des feuilles valait le coup de jouer à ce jeu. Julia et Tony furent ridiculiser par des gamins. (/Flash back)_

_Julia se trouvait, donc, entre la vie et la mort. Dans ce lieu où l'on se demande s'il vaut mieux s'en aller ou si on doit revenir sur Terre. Son état semblait s'être stabilisé. Pour combien de temps ? Le traumatisme crânien est sévère. La durée de réanimation bien trop longue. S'en sortira t-elle ? Si oui, elle aura sûrement des séquelles irréversibles. Quelle est la meilleure des solution?_


	2. Réponse de Tony

_Anthony avait eu une dure journée aujourd'hui, entre des scènes de meurtres macabres, un tueur en série en liberté, le désormais tristement célèbre tueur de port en port. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il sévissait mais que les agents du NCIS n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'indices sur lui et donc encore moins à le coffrer. Quelle serait sa prochaine cible ? Nul ne le savait ! L'équipe entière de Gibbs étaient sur les nerfs mais également sur les genoux : ils dormaient peu, travaillaient beaucoup pour peu de résultats, et la colère de Gibbs était plus saisissante que jamais. Ce fut sur cette journée harassante que Tony reçut un appel extrêmement inquiétant et alarmant, de la part de l'hôpital. Cet appel le ramena plusieurs années en arrière et le fit revivre toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmontées, tout ce qu'il avait vécu de si fort en si peu de temps._

_Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que la vie de Tony avait été complètement bouleversé, justement par un appel de l'hôpital. Celui de sa sœur, Elisa. Un malade, interné en psychiatrie, s'était déchaîné sur des membres du personnel, à coup de feu. Elisa ne s'en était pas sortie... Et Chloé, sa chère et petite filleule, avait été témoin de la scène, de la mort de sa mère. Aymrick n'étant toujours pas au courant du fait qu'il avait une fille, Tony était le parent le plus proche de la petite et ils apprirent à vivre tous les deux, s'aidant et se soutenant mutuellement dans cette épreuve. De parrain, Tony a été « promu » au rang de père adoptif. Il avait lancé les démarches administratives car il ne voulait pas qu'Aymrick, s'il apprenait sa paternité, vienne lui prendre sa Chloé. Ainsi, avec l'acte du juge, il était à l'abri de ce danger. Et puis, cela ne faisait que confirmer son rôle auprès de la petite depuis sa naissance : il avait toujours été là pour elle et l'avait toujours considéré davantage comme sa fille que comme sa nièce. Les DiNozzo avaient appris progressivement à vivre ensemble et tout s'était bien déroulé, même si la nature de chipie de Chloé reprenait quelques fois le dessus. Ce n'était pas bien grave, avec le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Tony aimait se dire qu'il était devenu un bon père, donnant une bonne éducation à sa fille. Cela l'avait bien sûr transformé : d'être irresponsable et immature, il avait dû passer à l'opposé, pour le bien de Chloé. Ce ne fut pas simple et facile mais ses collègues avaient été là pour le soutenir, Gibbs lui donnant même quelques conseils quand il le fallait... Tony était donc devenu un réel adulte, mature et responsable, père, même si cela n'empêchait pas son côté enfantin et blagueur de reprendre le dessus de temps en temps, notamment au boulot..._

_Un an approximativement après cet évènement, il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir son premier grand Amour : Julia O'Donnell. Il avait enquêté sur une affaire impliquant son mari mais il avait découvert que ce dernier avait un excellent alibi… Avec sa maîtresse… Déjà sous le charme de l'avocate, même si en temps réel il détestait les magistrats, il s'était demandé s'il devait l'avouer à Julia ou non. Puis, il avait décidé au dernier moment de tout lui dire. Elle était avocate : elle devait certainement préférer connaître la vérité plutôt que de vivre dans le mensonge. Il lui avait laissé son numéro au cas où elle voudrait le joindre et il apprit un peu plus tard qu'elle avait divorcé. Laissant un laps de temps conséquent pour que la jeune femme se remette de ses émotions, il l'avait rappelé quelques mois plus tard, pour boire un café, l'avocate étant toujours dans les pensées de l'Italien. Plus ils se voyaient, plus ils se découvraient de points communs, notamment le cinéma et le fait d'être parents célibataires. Ce qu'aimait surtout Tony avec Julia, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher son travail d'agent du NCIS, il n'avait pas à mentir, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dû faire continuellement avec Jeanne… Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus et arriva ce qui devaient arriver : ils finirent par sortir ensemble et à tomber réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, les deux enfants, Chloé et Tony, ne le voyaient pas d'un très bon œil. Ils faisaient tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre mais les parents réussirent à venir à bout de leurs enfants. Au final, ils s'étaient installés ensemble, dans un manoir éloigné du centre de Washington et qui était devenu leur petit havre de paix et d'amour._

_Quelques mois après le début de leur vie en famille recomposée, Julia et le petit Tony eurent une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter : celle de la déchéance du « père » de Tony. Il avait perdu ses droits de paternité dans une affaire criminelle et l'enfant se trouvait désormais sans père légal au niveau de la justice. L'aimant déjà comme mon propre fils et Julia voulant que j'aie la garde de Tony s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, elle avait lancé la démarche pour que je devienne de nouveau un père adoptif, cette fois avec Tony Scott. Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques semaines et l'agent du NCIS devint père pour la deuxième fois, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses enfants biologiques, ce dont il se moquait éperdument. Le petit Tony voulut garder tout de même le nom de son père et le grand Tony ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde : il le comprenait. Il voulait garder au moins quelque chose appartenant à son géniteur… La petite famille DiNozzo-O'Donnell-Scott, comme l'Italien aimait l'appeler, traversa l'année 2009 tranquillement et paisiblement, hormis les petits diablotins qui aimaient faire passer leurs parents en bourrique, ou alors quand les deux Tony énervaient les filles en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre… Ce n'était pas facile deux Tony dans la même maison… Cela avait crée un lien et une complicité forts dans cette famille atypique._

_DiNozzo avait donc davantage mûri, ce qui étonnait ses collègues… Il était quelqu'un d'heureux et d'épanoui, et cela se voyait partout où il passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cet appel… Il décrocha avec anxiété et répondit:_

**- Oui ! Ici DiNozzo!**

**- Bonjour Monsieur! Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle. Julia O'Donnell a été transférée à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Vous devriez venir la voir, vous aurez plus d'informations quand vous serez sur place.**

_Anthony ne dit pas un mot, raccrocha tout de suite son téléphone et se précipita à ranger ses affaires tout en disant à Gibbs :_

**- C'est urgent! Je dois y alller!**

Sans plus d'explications, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur, prit sa voiture et partit sur les chapeaux de roués, se dirigeant d'abord vers l'école des enfants. Il devait passer les prendre avant de se render à l'hôpital, ils voudraient certainement venir avec lui pour avoir des nouvelles de leur mère…


	3. Réponse de Chloé

_Le jour venait de se lever depuis déjà un petit moment et la petite princesse ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira longuement dans son lit afin d'émerger lentement de son sommeil. Un joli rêve. Un endroit magique qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu quitter. Cependant il le fallait. Ainsi, elle sauta hors de son lit, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre de son petit frère, l'appela afin qu'il se lève et se précipita pour tirer son papa adoptif et de cœur de ses songes. Chloé le tira par le bras, le supplia de se lever et employa tous les moyens. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ces techniques. Julia et Tony en avait l'habitude malheureusement. Rien de bien méchant quand on la connaît. Juste un tempérament DiNozzien. Une chieuse au grand cœur. Chloé se souvenue de toutes les fois où elle s'était incrustée dans la chambre de son oncle le matin. Toujours pour de bonnes raisons : Aller jouer au parc, Aller pique niquer, Passer la journée tous les deux etc.. Tous ce que les enfants aiment et demandent. Cette fois là, elle était pressée de se rendre à l'école afin que la journée passe plus vite et que le week-end soit là plus rapidement. Un week-end où il devait se rendre dans un parc d'attraction. La joie était au rendez-vous. Après avoir sortit son oncle du lit avec ce regard irrésistible qu'elle sait tant bien faire, elle se rua sur le petit déjeuner et dévora. Elle avait faim. Lavage des dents, habillage et direction l'école. _

_La journée passa plus ou moins vite. A certains moments, elle voulu accélérer le temps. Elle s'ennuyait quand la maîtresse expliquait à nouveaux les consignes d'un exercice qu'elle venait de finir en même pas 5 minutes. Elle se mit à rêvasser. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ses 4 années. Revenons à ce moment dramatique en cet année 2006. 4ans viennent de s'écouler. Le temps ne s'arrête pas et continue de couler. Permettez-moi de revenir à une scène importante de ma vie._

_(Flash back 2006)Il y a 4 ans, j'avais 7 ans et la situation se déroula quelques mois après la prise d'otages. Je ne l'oublierais jamais : Le jour où mon existence a basculé. Plus rien ne sera pareil mais j'ai appris à vivre avec._

L'hôpital battait son plein avec son lot d'urgences et de patients plus ou moins excités par l'attente interminable. La salle de jeux grouillait d'enfants en l'attente d'un diagnostique ou en l'attente d'un proche hospitalisé. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait arriver. Et pourtant... Un schizophrène en pleine de crise, débarqua armé d'une mitraillette et s'acharna sur toutes les personnes présentes sans faire de distinction. Les vitres éclataient, les personnes hurlaient, paniquaient et l'équipe soignante eut du mal à les contenir se mêlant eux aussi à la panique générale. Tout était désorganisé. Les victimes tombaient les unes après les autres sans pourvoir résister. Le forcené ne réalisait pas les dégâts qu'il causait, ne se souciait en aucun cas des vies qu'il prenait et qu'il brisait des familles.

_Une balle sortit de sa mitraillette, fusa à travers toute la pièce, brisa la vitre qui séparait les urgences de la salle de jeux et vint se loger dans la poitrine d'une petite fillette. Nan ! C'est à ce moment que surgit une jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à se jeter sur la petite fille avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Malheureusement pour elle, la balle vint heurter la poitrine de la chirurgienne, la tuant sur le coup. Des éclaboussures de sang se répartirent partout dans la salle. Choquée la fillette ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et éclata en sanglot à la vue de tout ce sang. Son poignet était douloureux et des maux de tête se faisait ressentir. Cependant, elle était vivante grâce à ce médecin qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. La chirurgienne n'était autre qu'Élisa, ma maman et j'étais la petite blondinette. Lorsque je me rendit compte que ma maman se trouvait sur moi, je la secoua afin qu'elle se réveille. je voulais qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je la serra très fort comme si ma maman allait me faire un dernier câlin. Rien. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur mon visage que je ne pu ni avais envie de retenir. Les policiers venaient d'arriver et de venir à bout du forcené. Le calme reprit le dessus sur la panique laissant des familles brisées et de nombreux esprits choqués. Un médecin se dirigea vers moi, s'assura que sa collègue était bien décédée et s'occupa de moi._

**Chloé : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ne me laisse pas ! Réveille-toi !**

_**Le médecin : Tu as mal quelque part ? **_

_**Chloé : Au poignet et à la tête. Elle va se réveiller ma maman ?**_

_Le médecin paru quelque peu mal à l'aise et n'osa pas avouer la vérité : On va s'occuper d'elle mais pour le moment, on va faire une radio pour soigner ce poignet. T'es d'accord ? Pour seule réponse, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et suivi le médecin, laissant ma maman à contre cœur gisant dans une marre de sang. Le médecin me laissa passer la radio avec le radiologue pendant qu'il alla prévenir ma famille, enfin celle qui me restait. Il remarqua que ma grand-mère habitait Chicago, que mon grand-père ne répondait pas au téléphone, qu'il n'y avait pas de père et qu'il restait plus qu'un oncle si on restait sur la famille biologique. Le médecin appela donc Tony et lui expliqua la situation._

_centerPendant ce temps au NCIS/center_

_Tony raccrocha son téléphone et tomba assis sur sa chaise se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Personne ne devait sortir des locaux du NCIS mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Il devait être aux côtés de sa nièce mais il devait aussi respecter les règles du NCIS s'il voulait conserver son job. Il se leva et tourna comme un lion en cage. Il devint quelque peu irritable. Ses collègues s'inquiétaient de son changement brutal de comportement. L'italien prit le risque de perdre son job et prétexta une pause pipi afin d'aller chercher sa nièce. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquera son absence. Tony prit son blouson et fonça, sans même se soucier des limitations de vitesses, jusqu'à l'hôpital. A peine arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin lui expliqua un peu plus la situation et la garde provisoire de sa nièce lui fut confier le temps que le juge prenne sa décision. J'aperçus mon tonton, couru dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant le plus fort que je pouvais. **Chloé : Tonton, elle va se réveiller maman ?**_

_Tony me posa sur le sol et s'accroupit auprès de moi : **Non, ma puce. Elle sera toujours dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. **_

_**Chloé : Je vais devenir quoi moi ? Elle me manque.**_

_**Tony : Je sais ma puce. Tu vas rester avec moi pour le moment.**_

_iJe sautais de joie et enlaçais mon tonton : **On ne se séparera pas, hein tonton ? Tu me le promets ? **_

_iTony me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur la tête : **Oui, je te le promets. Va prendre tes affaires ! Je signe quelques papiers et on y va.**_

_Après s'être occupé de la partie administrative, Tony retourna au NCIS en ma compagnie. Il me déposa à son bureau ./i_

_**Tony : Tu restes là. Je dois finir quelque chose pour mon travail. **_

_**Chloé : D'accord tonton. Je reste là.**_

_Je me mis à dessiner. Pas vraiment gai mes dessins mais je me trouvais encore en état de choc. Je me cala dans le siège, pencha ma tête et finie par m'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Gibbs retourna quelques instants à son bureau afin de vérifier le travail de ses agents et se demanda ce que faisait la petite nièce de Tony ici sachant que personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir. (/flash back)_

_Depuis ce jour, cette catastrophe, sa vie n'a plus jamais été la même. Certes, sa maman lui manquait énormément mais elle était heureuse d'avoir son tonton à ses côtés et ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Elle y été attachée. Il faut dire que côté modèle paternel, elle ne connaît que lui. Sa plus grande peur est de perdre son oncle et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Dés que la fillette sait que son oncle est en danger, elle a peur. Il a beau ne pas lui montrer, elle le sait et fait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tony était devenue son papa adoptif et cela n'avait rien changé pour elle puisqu'elle le considérait déjà comme tel. Depuis cette épreuve, leur complicité est beaucoup plus forte. _

_La cloche de fin de journée sonna et la fillette fut ramenée à la réalité. Ni une ni deux, elle enfila son manteau, son cartable et sortit avec hâte. A peine eut elle aperçut son papa qu'elle couru vers lui et lui sauta au cou en criant « papaaaaaaaaaaa » Cependant, malgré l'énorme câlin de ce dernier, Chloé sentit que son papa n'était pas dans son assiette. Quelque chose le préoccupait ou l'inquiétait. Mais quoi ? Y aurait-il une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il lui fallu attendre la sortie de son petit frère afin de savoir la vérité. Une fois dans la voiture, Tony expliqua la situation aux deux enfants. Chloé ne parla pas contrairement à son habitude, une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue. Elle avait l'impression de revenir 4 ans en arrière. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Chloé avait du temps à admettre Julia dans la famille mais elle avait finit par l'accepter et elle appréciait beaucoup. Son papa l'aimera toujours, elle le sait, mais il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il fasse sa vie et qu'il fasse une petite place à une autre fille dans son cœur. Juste à côté de la sienne. Elle continuait de rester muette tout au long du trajet. Chloé se remit à penser à sa rencontre avec Julia et à toutes les fois où elle l'avait embêter. Il faut bien l'avouer, elle n'y était pas aller de main morte._

_(flash back 2008) C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et la petite fille passait un agréable moment en compagnie de son papa. Le parc était magnifique. La course de rollers et de trottinette était un vrai régal. Ensuite, profitant du calme et de la bonne humeur du moment, Tony avait décidé de parler de Julia à sa petite fille. Cette dernier ne fut pas si ravie que cela. Elle ne voulait pas partager son papa, pour rien a monde, et avec personne. Pourtant, il le fallait. La journée continua tranquillement mais plus aussi joyeuse. Chloé fit la tête un petit peu. Son papa ne l'aimait plus alors. _

_La soirée arriva assez vite et Chloé boudait toujours. Elle avait dans l'idée de semer la pagaille et de faire fuir leur invité. Rien de tout arriva. Tony la connaissait trop bien. Pourtant, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Rien que les présentations. Julia avait tout fait pour être aimable envers Chloé et celle-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la snober. Elle lui a même répondu « Tu aimes vraiment mon papa ? Je n'en suis pas si sure ! » Les deux adultes sourirent mais Tony fit les gros yeux à la fillette en l'envoyant aller se coucher._

**_Tony : Chloé, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !_**

_Chloé qui avait bien l'intention de ruiner leur soirée : **D'accord mais tu viens me lire une histoire.**_

**_Tony : File au lit ! Je te rejoins !_**

_iLa fillette n'ayant pas confiance, attrapa le bras de son papa et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Tony eut juste le temps de dire « Tu m'excuses » à Julia et suivit la demoiselle. Installé au près d'elle, il lui fit quelque peu la morale quand à son comportement et commença la lecture. Une fois celle-ci terminé, elle demanda un énorme câlin à ce dernier avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, la nuit n'était pas finit et elle avait d'autres idées en tête. Se réveillant un petit moment après, Chloé passa la tête derrière le mur du salon afin de les surveiller. Juste au moment où les deux adultes commençaient à se rapprocher sur le canapé, la demoiselle débarqua et vient se caler entre les deux et plus précisément sur son papa bien collée serrée. La demoiselle finit par s'y endormir et ils purent enfin passer le reste de la soirée. _

_Une dernière interruption. Elle se réveilla très tôt, au alentour des 4 heures du matins et entra dans la chambre de son papa. Elle crapahuta jusqu'au lit et élue domicile au milieu des amoureux. (/fash back)_

_La suite , vous vous en doutez. Quelques temps après, elle fit la connaissance du petit Tony. Elle s'entendit très bien avec lui et sema la zizanie avec lui. Ils se disputent devant les parents et réalisent des plans afin de faire tourner en bourriques les adultes. Le véritable moment où Chloé accepta Julia comme une seconde maman fut magique. Tony lui avait dit une phrase qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire : « Tu seras toujours, pour moi, la seule femme de ma vie ! Je t'aime énormément ma puce ! Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur! » Depuis ce jours là, Chloé apprit à connaître sa nouvelle maman et s'amusait beaucoup avec elle à jouer des plans aux garçons qui ne se gênaient pas pour leur en faire. Chloé attrapa la main de son papa et celle de Tony et fonça au chevet de Julia._


	4. Réponse de petit Tony

Une nouvelle journée commencer, le jour ce leva lentement. Tony dormait profondément, un beau rêve avec comme participant sa nouvelle famille. Ils étaient tous les quartes au bord de la mer, un temps magnifique avec un beau ciel bleu et un soleil qui tapé fort. Chloé et Tony s'amusaient dans l'eau tandis que les parents étaient sur le sable a les regardaient. Tout était merveilleux dans ce rêve, il aurait voulu l'arrêter pour rien au monde. Le petit garçon dormais encore profondément quand ça grande soeur l'appela, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait rester dans son rêve fuir la réalité. Même s'il était jeune Tony avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais sa mère était toujours là pour l'aider à surmonter tout cela. Depuis plus de deux ans à peu près, la petite famille composée de Tony DiNozzo, Chloé sa filleule , sa mère et lui-même vivait un bonheur parfait. Au début ce n'était pas trop ça. Le jeune homme à eu du mal a accepté que sa mère côtoie quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Mais il a appris à connaître les deux nouveaux membres de sa famille et Tony les appréciés vraiment et il avait un lien très fort avec sa grande soeur. Le jeune homme ce leva non sans mal, il alla directement à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et s'habillait. Une fois tout cela fait il alla dans le salon ou le petit-déjeuner était prêt, sa soeur le rejoint peu de temps après. Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Une fois que Chloé avait finie de ses brossé les dents et de s'habillait, Tony pris la salle de bain et ce brossa les dents. Ils étaient près à partir à l'école.

La journée ne passa pas trop vite, en même temps c'est toujours comme ça quand on est à l'école. Tony avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui regardait un bon film comme le Flic de Beverly Hills, avec Eddy Murphy, il adorait le 3éme film surtout le moment ou Bronson Pinchot dit "Ahhhhhh c'est pas vrai, J'le crois pas ahhhhh ! Ca c'est fou Aquéle Folye !" ou bien quand Eddy Murphy dit"Seuurge". Ce passage l'a l'avait toujours fait rire ainsi que d'autre passage du film. Ou regardait un bon vieux James Bond. Cela lui rappela il y a longtemps, peu de temps après que son père soit parti de chez lui, quand lui et sa mère regardaient un film le soir avant d'allée ce couché c'était devenu un rituelle le soir. Le petit adoré ces moments de complicité avec sa mère et il avait tous les deux la même passion les films. Tony revint à la réalité par son camarade qui était assit à côté de lui et lui avait donné un coup de coude, car le professeur l'interrogé sur une poésie qu'ils avaient à apprendre est à récité. Le jeune homme s'excusa et cita sa poésie. Il se souvient qu'il avait cassé les pieds à son père et à sa mère, il l'avait d'abord réciter à son père qui l'avait repris sur quelque phrase qu'il avait oublié puis à sa mère qui fit de même.

A la récréation, il repensa à ces deux ans qui avaient changé son existence et celle de sa mère. Il se souvient de la rencontre avec Tony. C'était un soir est sa mère avait décidé de lui présenter son nouveau petit ami. Le jeune homme lui serra la main et le regarda attentivement de la tête au pied, il n'avait pas l'air désagréable, il était poli. En gros il était parfait pour sa mère, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas que sa mère retombe dans les bras d'un homme qui profite d'elle ou autre, il a fallu un petit moment pour que le jeune garçon s'habitue à cette idée. Mais il a vu que sa mère était pleinement heureuse avec celui-ci, cela le réjouissait. Il avait tissé un lien avec Tony, les deux s'amusaient à énerverl es filles en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient passé des week-end tous à la campagne ou la petite famille pique-niquer, jouer au foot. De temps en temps Tony DiNozzo pris le petit garçon pour aller faire quelque panier de Basket au terrain de basket d'à côté pendant que les filles faisaient soit du shopping soit autres choses de leur côté. Puis quelques mois après la rendre de l'agent très spéciale Anthony DiNozzo, le jeune homme à fait la connaissance de Chloé, la filleule de Tony. Alors, là c'était une toute autre histoire, leur lien est c'est vite tisser comme grande soeur et petit frère. Malgré les chamailleries et les je t'aime moi non plus, ces deux petits montres s'adoraient à un point. Ils se mettaient souvent d'accord pour semer la zizanie entre les parents. Tony adoré cherché sa grande soeur, le jeune duo de choc avait une manie qui était que devant les parents ils se disputaient, mais une fois qu'il n'y avait plus les parents le duo de chocs était presque inséparable malgré quelque année de différence ils étaient très complice.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite, à part le cours d'histoire, La cloche de fin de cours retenti * Enfin * se dit le jeune homme. Tony rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible est sortie de l'école. Il vit son papa est sa sœur qu'ils l'attendaient, il marcha vite vers eux deux et le jeune garçon fit un câlin à son papa puis à Chloé, il leur sourit, mais il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les trois ce dirigèrent vers la voiture qui était garée un peu plus loin dans la rue de l'école, le trajet jusqu'à la voiture était calme personne ne parlé * chose étrange * pensa Tony. Une fois dans la voiture assit et attaché, l'agent spéciale parla enfin, il expliqua la situation à ses deux enfants. Chloé était calme chose étonnante, elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire une vrai pipelette. Des fois c'était bien mais d'autres fois c'était assez embêtant. Le jeune enfant n'en revenait pas, sa mère à était impliqué dans un accident. Était-elle morte ? Avait-elle un traumatisme ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? En quelque seconde le monde s'écroula pour Tony, l'une des personnes chères à sa vie, était entre la vie et la mort. Tony commença à pleurer.. Il regarda entre son père et sa soeur, Chloé avant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le gamin vit que leur père était aussi bouleversé mais, essayer de rester fort pour soutenir ses deux enfants. La voiture arriva vite à l'hôpital, on conduisit les trois personnes dans la chambre numéro 28. Grand Tony entra en premier suivi de près de ses deux enfants. Le jeune homme courra vite vers sa maman, les larmes était toujours là. Le visage de sa mère son si beau visage était couvert ecchymose et de coupure. Tony pris la main de sa mère et lui parla:

[color=cyan]Maman ! Ma.. Maman réveille toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une personne forte. On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, tu t'es toujours relevé et tu as toujours su me protéger. Maman... Meurt pas j'ai besoin de toi. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Qui va me protéger, me raconter des histoires.. Tu as besoin de te réveiller Chloé et Papa sont là pour te soutenir et ils t'aiment.. Maman je t'en supplie... [/color]

Le jeune homme se mis à sangloter dur, il ne pouvait pas voir la vie sans sa mère, c'était impossible pour lui. Il était encore trop jeune pour perdre sa mère, il embrassa la main de sa maman. Ils avaient touts les deux traverser pleins de choses. Le jeune enfant ce rappela de pleins de souvenirs, Tony n'avait que neuf mois quand la vie de ses parents et lui changea pour toujours. En effet en ce beau matin d'été le 11 septembre 2001, Julia ne travaillait pas, le père de Tony était partie travaillé tôt (comme à son habitude). Tony ne se rappela pas beaucoup de ce moment, juste que sa mère avait eu peur pour son mari, mais finalement Will s'en sortie indemne. Un autre souvenir le frappa, quand il y eu altercation avec sa mère à propos de son père, quand il avait appris le divorcé des deux. Tony ne l'avais pas supporter et avait haussé la voix contre sa mère, maintenant il s'en voulut mais, sur le coup il était juste en colère après elle. Les deux ce son expliquer et tout était redevenu dans l'ordre, peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire en regardant un film comique. Le jeune homme regarda les deux autres personnes qui lui était chère, qui était à côté de lui.


	5. Réponse de Julia 2

_Assise au milieu au milieu d'un chemin où elle pouvait observer juste derrière elle toute sa petite famille recomposée et juste devant elle toutes les personnes qu'elle a perdu. Cruel choix qui s'offre à elle. L'avocate ne savait, ne pouvait choisir et se trouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie perdue. Elle ne maîtrisait plus son destin et en était déconcertée. Julia se trouvait tiraillée entre la joie de rejoindre ses aïeux et la tristesse de ne pas voir grandir son petit garçon. L'ensemble de son corps se trouvait paralysé. Impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle, qui a toujours contrôlée, maîtrisée sa vie, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Se sentant impuissante, observant sa nouvelle petite famille, Julia tendit une main, du moins essaya afin de les toucher. Rien ne se produisit. Elle voulu les rassurer. Son cœur souffrait. Elle les aimait et attachée à eux : Tony et la petite chipie Chloé. Quand à son petit garçon, tout n'a pas été toujours rose entre eux mais l'avocate y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir souffrir son fils._

_Julia ne se sentait impuissante. Elle attendait un signe du destin. Comme si elle voulait que le sort décide à sa place. La vision de son petit bonhomme, de son bébé devant son lit d'hôpital lui déchirait le cœur. Ensuite, l'avocate fut heureuse de le voir en compagnie de Tony. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains et elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. La lumière devant elle s'illuminait de plus en plus et elle se sentit soudainement attirée. Elle opposa cependant une résistante. Une dernière résistance. Elle voulait crier. Leur dire qu'elle les aime, qu'elle ne veut pas les quitter comme ça, qu'elle veut les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. L'amour qu'elle éprouve pour eux est toujours actif mais il faut espérer qu'il soit suffise ment fort afin de continuer sa vie. C'est une battante mais peut-elle encore se battre ? En a t-elle encore la force ? _

_L'accident lui a causé un grand traumatisme crânien avec quelques dommages irrésistibles malheureusement. Dans quel état va t-elle en ressortir si par miracle, elle se sort de cette aventure ? Indemne pas forcément vu la gravité de l'accident mais en vie. Simplement en vie. Simplement en compagnie de ses proches, des personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus au monde. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? La trahison de son ex mari n'était-elle pas suffisante ? Il fallait lui donner une nouvelle épreuve. Julia ne voulait plus se battre. Elle n'en avait plus la force. L'avocate se dit que cet accident était peut-être un signe du Destin. Un signe qui voulait lui signaler qu'il était temps de quitter cette vie. Qu'il était temps de laisser cette vie derrière elle. Son fils se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Elle avait fait le nécessaire sur le côté administratif et fait promettre à Tony de s'occuper de son fils s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Cependant, perdre sa mère dans l'enfance n'était pas chose aisée et risquerait de le bouleverser jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Julia le voyait bien avec la petite Chloé. _

_Plusieurs, elle se souvint d'avoir surprit la petite fille dans ses songes, gémissant, appelant à l'aide et se réveillant en sursaut. Une seule explication venait. En effet, la petite fille revivait la fameuse journée où sa maman avait perdu la vie sous ses yeux innocents. Chloé en avait été traumatisé et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, la blondinette ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle gardera toujours cette blessure ancrée en elle et grandira avec ce signe malgré tout. Déstabilisant. Julia pouvait peut-être empêcher un traumatisme similaire pour son petit garçon. Si seulement, l'avocate pouvait se lever, bouger un membre, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt afin de retrouver l'espoir de vivre. Elle tenta de bouger. Rien. Rien ne se produisit malgré tout ses efforts. Julia assistait aux pleurs de Chloé, au désarroi de son fils et à l'incompréhension de Tony. Ce dernier ne montrait pas ses sentiments, surtout pas devant les enfants, question de fierté mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ressentait de la peine. Tony aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa mort si la jeune femme devait périr. Julia aurait bien voulu les rassurer, leur dire qu'elle ne souffrirait plus, qu'elle serait heureuse et qu'elle serait toujours présente dans leurs cœurs et esprits. Seulement, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter, juste les regarder et attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part qu'elle n' »tait pas en mesure de donner._

_La situation semblait horrible vu de l'extérieur. La douleur l'envahissait. Bien qu'elle ne la ressente pas vraiment du fait de la morphine qui coulait dans ses veines, Julia savait qu'elle devait souffrir. Elle savait que la seule option afin de lutter contre cette douleur résidait à quitte ce monde. Quitter le monde mortel pour on ne sait quel monde. Rejoindre ses aïeuls. Une larme roula sur sa joue en observant les deux Tony et la petite Chloé. Une autre larme en repensant au bilan de son existence. Un sourire parvint à se glisser sur son visage à la pensée d'un monde sans souffrance. Toujours assise au beau milieu d'un chemin sans rien autour, Julia attendait. Attendait quoi ? Nul ne le sait ! Seule l'avocate pouvait le savoir. En avait-elle envie ? Les deux opportunités s'offraient à elle et le choix en devenait terrible. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance, marqué par des multitudes de cicatrices, des contusions, des os cassés et toutes une panoplie de blessures. Son corps n'était plus qu'un gigantesque puzzle._

_La lumière, devant elle, devenait de plus en plus brillante, l'éloignait encore un peu plus de son passé et l'attirait un peu plus. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte , son corps rendait l'âme et elle s'enfonçait dans un coma, un peu plus profond. Son côté battant l'avait-il quitté ? Son cœur s'emballa. Les médecin se précipitèrent. Les décharges électriques s'enchaînaient. Son cœur se mi à battre à nouveau. Sa respiration ne se fonctionnait plus normalement. Une assistance respiratoire fut mise en place. Julia ne percevait que quelques bribes des conversations mais elle distinguait les paroles de son petit garçon. Son bébé. _

**_Pardonne-moi, mon bébé ! Je t'aime ! Je n'ai plus la force de me battre ! Je serais toujours avec toi. Tu le sais ! Écoute ton cœur et tu sauras que je serais à jamais avec toi ! Tu ne m'entends pas mais tu peux me ressentir avec tout l'amour qu'on se porte mutuellement._**

_iLes jours passèrent sans que rien ne bougea. Julia s'enfonçait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Le pronostic vital se trouvait engagé. Les médecin tentaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. En vain. Seul, un miracle pouvait laisser un espoir dans les esprits de la petite famille recomposée. Qui croit encore au miracle ? L'accident avait été si brutal ! L'image de cette famille devenait de plus en plus fou. Elle contempla son corps sur son lit d'hôpital et ressentie une plénitude absolue. Son heure était peut-être venue. Il était temps de s'en aller, de dire au revoir aux personnes chère à son cœur. Un seul regret ! Une vie un poil trop courte et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. On ne pense jamais que la dernière fois sera la dernière fois. On pense qu'il y aura pleins de câlins, de rire, et pleins de petits moments de bonheurs mais quand c'est le dernier, on ne le sait pas. On ne le sait que quand c'est trop tard. _


	6. Réponse de Tony 2

_Cela faisait deux mois que Julia avait eu son accident. Deux mois qu'elle était dans le coma et que Tony vivait au ralenti. Deux mois à travailler avec ses coéquipiers du NCIS sans être réellement avec eux sur le terrain, l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Deux mois qu'il donnait le change devant les enfants, qu'il les soutenait et les rassurait, qu'il les réconfortait lorsqu'ils pleuraient. Deux mois durant lesquels il n'avait presque pas dormi, ou alors parce que c'était le besoin physique de sommeil qui l'emportait. Pendant ces deux mois, il carburait à la caféine, lui qui détestait ça avant… Et deux mois, où chaque soir après l'école ou pendant les week-ends, où la famille recomposée passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital._

_Bien sûr, Tony avait prévenu son patron, Gibbs, mais personne d'autre au NCIS. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ils ne pouvaient rien y changer et n'auraient pu le rassurer. Et puis, cela les aurait inquiété et ça se serait ressenti sur le terrain et dans les enquêtes. Il avait également prévenu les professeurs de Chloé et Tony, qu'ils comprennent pourquoi cela n'allait pas à l'école, que les devoirs n'étaient pas toujours faits. Bien entendu, ils avaient été cléments et Gibbs l'autorisait donc chaque après-midi à quitter le travail plus tôt que les autres pour aller chercher les enfants et aller à l'hôpital. Il était le seul à qui il racontait son désarroi, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, par rapport à sa propre expérience, et qui savait le rassurer comme personne, en ne disant rien le plus souvent, juste en partageant une bière et en écoutant Dinozzo…_

_Pendant deux mois, l'état de Julia avait été stable. Les médecins disaient que ce n'était pas un bon signe mais pas forcément un mauvais non plus. Il fallait juste garder espoir, des personnes s'étant réveillées après des mois et des mois de coma. Bien entendu, Tony ne pensait pas à l'euthanasie. Et puis quoi encore? Il aurait dû se rendre responsable de la mort de sa fiancée ? Non, il gardait toujours espoir, même si celui s'amenuisait avec le temps. Puis, son espoir flancha complètement ce jour où elle fit un arrêt cardiaque, alors que toute la famille était à son chevet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les infirmiers étaient arrivés et avaient tenté de la ranimer, ce qui avait pris au moins une bonne minute… La plus longue minute de l'existence de Tony. Il s'était éloigné du lit, prenant les enfants contre lui, de telle façon qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se passait. Le bip tant attendu revint enfin, le cœur de Julia battait à nouveau, ses poumons se remplissaient d'air, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le docteur était venu voir Tony, laissant les enfants aller enlacer leur mère, pour lui dire qu'il avait récupéré Julia in extremis et que désormais le pronostic vital était engagé. Elle allait être placée sous assistance respiratoire et chaque jour qui passait, désormais, l'éloignerait un peu plus de sa famille._

_Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il demanda à une infirmière de surveiller les enfants et il s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir prendre l'air. Là, il craqua. C'en était trop pour lui, tout ce qu'il endurait depuis deux mois et tout ce qu'il avait sur les épaules… Il avait l'impression qu'un poids de dix tonnes pesait sur son dos et sur son cœur. L'agent du NCIS savait que pour se sentir mieux, il devait parler. Et pas aux enfants, pas tout de suite. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs à qui il raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui demanda conseil : devait-il en parler aux enfants ? Comment leur expliquer et est-ce-qu'ils comprendraient ? Pour Gibbs, les enfants étaient parfois plus intelligents que les adultes et comprenaient tout très vite et Tony devait leur en parler. Il le remercia, raccrocha et alla aux toilettes, se rafraîchir et se mouiller les yeux. Ils étaient rougis par les larmes versées et les cernes assombries en-dessous n'arrangeaient rien… Il retourna à la chambre 28, trouvant les enfants comme il les avait laissés et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du lit et enlaça ses deux enfants, un sur chaque genou et dans chaque bras._

**- Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mes chéris.**

_Il stoppa, chercha les mots adéquats et appropriés pour reprendre :_

**- Maman s'est battue pendant deux mois pour se réveiller. Deux mois de bataille, c'est très long ! Son corps était fatigué de se battre sans cesse et a donc arrêté, pour pouvoir se reposer. Heureusement, les docteurs ont réussi à le ranimer. Mais, depuis cet arrêt et ce repos, Maman a moins de forces pour se battre, beaucoup moins.**

_Tony vit dans les yeux des enfants qu'ils avaient compris où il voulait en venir, leurs yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il se devait néanmoins de continuer pour que tout soit clair pour eux :_

**- Il faut que l'on s'attende que Maman ait de moins en moins de forces et que, même si elle veut se battre de tout son cœur, elle ne le puisse plus. Son corps ne suivra pas…**

_Il fit un énorme câlin à ses enfants tout en regardant Julia, avec amour et une pointe de colère. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser seul avec les deux enfants ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait cet accident ? Il la supplia, en son for intérieur et en espérant qu'elle entendrait, de faire tout son possible pour revenir parmi eux. Ils avaient besoin d'elle !_


	7. Réponse de Chloé 2

_Depuis l'accident de Julia, les choses avaient bien changé dans la famille DiNozzo-Scott. Les soirées en salle de réanimation et le quotidien prenaient le dessus sur les séances cinéma, soirées jeux de société ou parties de Wii. La rigolade et la bonne humeur semblait bel et bien enfouie au fond d'eux et quasiment enterrées. Chloé n'était plus la même également. Bien que chipie de nature, elle semblait absente et son entourage s'en trouvait déconcerté. La fillette avait toujours d'excellents résultats scolaires mais se trouvait beaucoup active, spontanée, concentrée et passait les trois-quart de son temps plongée dans ses pensées._

Deux mois à se replonger dans ses souvenirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, avec ses deux mamans. Douloureux car elles lui manquaient atrocement et se rappeler chaque scène, chaque parole heureuse ou triste en devenait terrible. Sa véritable maman lui manquait terriblement et cet accident lui avait rouvert des blessures mal cicatrisées. L'accident de bus, qu'elle vécue il y a quelques semaines n'a pas arrangé la situation, bien au contraire et n'a fait que rajouter des arguments à son mal-être. Tout s'est bien terminé mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle conserve des séquelles physiques et en particulier morales de cet accident. La vie est injuste et on a parfois l'impression que le Destin s'acharne contre certaines personnes. Chloé venait à se demander si elle parviendra à être heureuse un jour. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son « papa » pour rien au monde. Un sentiment de méfiance, de prudence s'est programmé en elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte.

La journée se passa comme toute les autres. Rien de spéciale à ajouter. Si. Comme à chaque fois que la petite fille allait rendre visite à Julia, l'angoisse montait crescendo tout au long de la journée. L'angoisse devenait de plus en plus forte. Plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Ses professeurs étaient au courant et ne la sollicitaient pas, période de trêve durant ce moment délicat. Ils étaient à son écoute mais la blondinette n'arrivait pas à en parler. Rien ne sortait. Ses émotions, sa colère restaient bien au fond d'elle. Et pourtant, elle aimerait crier, hurler son désarroi, sa colère, son incompréhension mais seulement des larmes en sortaient. Des larmes chaudes, humides et des souvenirs très douloureux à se rappeler. Elle imagine le pire. Tous les enfants imaginent le pire lorsque les parents ne disent rien. Elle a peur. Peur de perdre toutes les personnes à qui elle tient énormément. C'est pourquoi, elle s'accroche encore plus à son papa. Paradoxal, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle s'en éloigne afin de ne pas avoir à souffrir à nouveau, à se détacher mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Bref, la journée se transforma vite en crise de larme, sans qu'elle puisse les maîtrisées, les stoppées et même coulaient pour rien. A peine on lui adressait la parole et elle se mettait à pleurer. La sonnerie de fin de journée arriva enfin. Elle rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu, enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac et se rua dans les bras de son papa. Tony les rejoignit et ensemble, ils foncèrent en direction de l'hôpital. La blondinette mit un temps interminable à sortir de la voiture mais guider par son papa, elle prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit. Réticente malgré tout. Elle avait peur du diagnostic final, peur du verdict des médecins. La fatalité lui faisait peur.

Chloé regarda la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux sans pourvoir réagir. Sous le choc, la petite fille se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Les souvenirs de l'accident de sa maman resurgirent et les larmes coulaient à flot. Chloé a mit du temps à refaire confiance, à accepter Julia comme une seconde mère et voilà que le destin lui enlève cette joie. Elle se trouvait impuissante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas que Julia meurt. La perdre, c'est perdre une deuxième fois sa maman. Son regard se trouvait suppliant, envers les médecins, Julia et son papa. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Julia affublée de tous ses tuyaux. Chloé ne se sentait pas bien. La machine reliée au cœur s'emballait et la fillette ne le supporta pas. Les choix électrique s'était trop pour elle. Trop d'émotion. La blondinette s'évanouit.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait sur une cuisse de son papa et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Elle écouta très attentivement les paroles de son papa et laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Chloé ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Julia, qu'elle ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras ni lui parler. Elle avait déjà vécue une situation similaire en plus brutale et violent mais le chagrin est le même. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son petit frère. Baissant le regard, elle finit par articuler entre deux sanglots:

**_Tu crois papa, qu'elle ne souffre plus ? Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ? Elle va me manquer. Pourquoi on perd toujours les gens qu'on aime ? C'est pas juste!_**

_Elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse à ses questions. Elle bouillonnait de colère mais contre qui ? Elle ne peut accabler personne si ce n'est la fatalité. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle enlaça son papa si fort comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas lui arriver quoi que ce soit. Elle détacha un bras et ramena son petit frère contre elle._


	8. Réponse de petit Tony 2

REPONSE DE JULIA O'DONNELL

iLes fêtes de fins d'années 2009 venaient de s'écouler. Les froid perdurait et contraignait les habitants de Washington à ne pas traîner dans les rues. Les quelques courageux qui osaient sortir un bref instant comme pour fumer une cigarettes ou aller chercher le journal, enfilaient de nombreuses couches de vêtements et rentrait aussitôt leurs courses réalisées. Julia venait de passer une rude journée dans des plaidoiries plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres et sans grands intérêts. Elle avait hâte de rentrer dans sa maison, de retrouver sa petite et de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis deux ans déjà. Si on lui avait qu'elle retrouverait l'amour, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et aurait bien rit. L'avocate se mit à repenser à ces deux années de pur bonheur. Certes pas aisées avec quelques réticences de la part d'une petite fille irrésistiblement chipie mais à croquer.

(Flash back début 2008) La première rencontre avec Chloé ne s'est pas faite sans mal et n'a pas été concluante. En effet, Julia se souvint de ce jour où elle avait cru briser une famille et avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir sa place. La fillette semblait quelque peu réticente et méfiante à son égard comme si elle allait lui piquer son oncle. Malgré ses bonnes volontés, Julia avait eut beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter par la miss chipie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant une bonne année, l'empêchant de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Tony. Julia sourit à l'évocation d'une de ces soirées où croyant les petits en train de dormir dans leur chambre, elle se retrouvait enfin seul avec Tony. Manque de pot, une petit tête blonde fit excursion dans le salon et vint s'installer entre eux, bien collée dans les bras de son oncle. Du coup, ils avaient du attendre que la demoiselle s'endorme afin d'espérer un moment plus intime. Manque de chance, même ayant sombré dans les bras de Morphée, la chipie restait scotchée à Tony comme si on les avait collé avec de la glu. Impossible de l'en défaire. Le moment tant attendu allait devoir attendre. Seulement, le lendemain, on obtenait la même chose et cela pendant une bonne quinzaines de jours.

Cependant, un autre moment très émouvant arracha un rire à Julia, celui où elle avait, enfin réussit à apprivoiser cette petite. Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Tony avait discuté avec sa jeune nièce à ce sujet : elle ne savait ce qu'il lui avait dit mais elle savait que cette discussion avait tout changé. La fillette s'était avancée vers Julia, lui avait fait ses excuses et l'avait ettreinte d'un énorme câ fillette s'était avancée vers Julia, lui avait fait ses excuses et l'avait étreinte d'un énorme câlin. Depuis, les deux filles se trouvaient très complices, surtout quand il s'agissait de jouer des tours aux garçons. Ces derniers en faisaient autant d'ailleurs.(/Flash back)

Julia se trouvait heureuse et n'aurait jamais cru l'être au lendemain de son divorce. Pourtant, elle avait réussit à refaire sa vie. Une vie qu'elle aime et qui la comble de joie. Elle attrapa ses affaires, ferma son bureau à clé et se rendit au parking du tribunal afin de rentrer chez elle. L'avocate, au volant de sa voiture, se mit à repenser à une scène d'explications avec son fils suite à sa séparation d'avec le père de ce dernier.

(Flash back fin 2007/début 2008)Tout à commencé avec l'annonce de ma séparation d'avec le père biologique de Tony. Le petit semblait mal le vivre. Julia avait préféré le mettre au courant et ainsi d'éviter des conflits postérieurs. Tony lui avait fait la tête dés le réveil jusqu'au soir à la sortie de l'école. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler. En vain. C'est qu'il est têtu le petit. Il doit tenir ça d'elle. L'avocate le força à parler, à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en rentrant dans leur appartement. La colère éclata et força Julia à tout expliqué à son petit garçon, qui avait décidément bien grandit. Trois d'explications, la fatigue commençait à se ressentir et les larmes coulaient sur la joue du fils comme de la maman au moment où Julia venait de dire qu'elle tenait à son fils et qu'elle l'aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Avant même de prononcer quelques mots, Tony lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille un petit « Je t'aime maman. » Cette dernière phrase lui arracha un sourire et ce moment scelle leur complicité.(/Flash back)

La pluie incessante diminuait le champs de vision des automobilistes, accroissait l'agacement des piétons et provoquait une multitude de disputes entre les divers habitants. L'avocate continuait de rouler quand son téléphone la rappela à la réalité. Un coup de fil de dernière minute où un client avait demandé à lui parler immédiatement d'un fait en rapport avec sa défense. Au moment de raccrocher, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait eut une appel en absence de son ex mari et se demandait ce qu'il voulait. La dernière fois, elle avait apprit que son ex mari s'était mit dans de sales draps et avait sollicité son aide afin de l'en sortir. Seulement, la meilleure des avocates aurait eut du mal. Résultat des courses, en plus d'avoir atterrit en prison, son ex mari et père de son enfant venait d'être déchu de ses droits paternels. Voilà qu'elle avait du expliquer à son fils pourquoi il ne reverrait pas son père avant un long moment. Ce moment restait encore douloureux pour elle.

(Flash back courant 2009)C'était une journée ensoleillée où l'avocate avait reçu un appel de son ex mari. Ce dernier l'avait mit au courant à contre cœur de toutes ses magouilles en tout genre et du fait qu'il devait de protéger son meilleur ami. De là à porter le chapeau à la place de son ami, ça laisse réfléchit. Il avait besoin de ses talents d'avocat. Julia avait, pendant plusieurs mois gardé le secret et ne rien dit à son fils, mais la décision du tribunal fut irrévocable et condamna le père de son fils à une lourde peine d'emprisonnement avec la déchéance de ses droits paternels. Lâche, il n'osa pas le dire à son fils ni même lui dire au revoir. Julia fut déçue par un tel comportement. Elle trouva un moment calme afin d'expliquer la situation au petit Tony. Le petit ne le prit pas si mal que ça. Il avait même répliquer qu'il avait trouvé sa famille avec un papa Tony et une grande sœur Chloé et que cela lui suffisait amplement. La journée se termina par un câlin.(/Flash back)

Un crissement de pneu la fit retourner à la réalité de la circulation difficile du aux orages et lui fit éviter une collision avec un piéton. Elle freina sec et au vu de la chaussée glissante, la voiture chassa et alla s'écraser contre un semi-remorque. Un grand boum éclata. Les airbags se déclenchèrent. Les sirènes des pompiers résonnèrent dans toute la ville, suivit des ambulances. Le choc fut violent et fit perdre connaissance à l'avocate. Les secours la sortir, plus ou moins rapidement (jamais assez diront certains) et la conduisirent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les proches furent appelés. Après des heures d'acharnement, de réanimation, Julia tomba dans un coma. Les médecins ne se prononcèrent pas sur le diagnostic et préfèrent attendre qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller. Il y avait peut de chance que cela arrive vu le traumatisme crânien qu'elle venait de subir. Mais il y avait une chance et il fallait s'y raccrocher. Julia se retrouva transportée dans ses souvenirs concernant ces deux dernières années.

(Flash back 2008/20010)Commençons par le premier véritable dîner entre nos deux tourtereaux. Tony voulait épater sa nouvelle conquête féminine et avait décidé de lui préparer un véritable petit dîner aux chandelles. Il avait sortit le grand jeu : une belle nappe, deux beaux chandeliers, les lumières tamisées et tout le tralala. Julia avait débarqué et en vrai gentleman, l'italien lui avait ôte son manteau et lui avait tenu la chaise afin qu'elle s'installe. Tony lui servit une coupe de champagne accompagnée d'une rose rouge (synonyme de passion) et porta un toast à leur amour avec un petit clin d'œil comme il sait si bien le faire.

Tout se passa bien. L'entrée fut un délice. L'ambiance était romantique avec une petite musique d'ambiance du genre « Eternal Flame de Bangles » ou « Reality de Richard Sanderson » Main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne pouvaient détacher son regard de l'autre. Une odeur anormale provenant de la cuisine vint titiller leurs narines. Eh oui ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Tony fit un bond et sortit le plat du four. Les lasagnes se trouvaient complètement brûlées. /i

bTony sourit : c'est dommage que j'ai été distrait, ça avait l'air bon. Tu crois qu'on peut encore le manger ?

Julia explosa de rire: Je n'en suis pas très sure.

Tony rit : ça te dit de commander des pizza ? Ça fera moins romantique mais on se rattrapera sur le dessert qui repose dans le frigo./b

iLes pizza furent commandés et n'arrivèrent jamais. Tony sortit le gâteaux et au moment d'atteindre la table, trébucha. Le dessert maison s'écrasa sur le sol et Tony explosa de rire./i

bTony : Jamais deux sans trois.

Julia : La soirée est une véritable catastrophe mais je t'aime./b

iUn autre souvenir se révéla. Un souvenir très amusant. Un souvenir où toute la petite famille recomposée se trouvait présente. Une soirée en famille. Seulement, il fallait trouver une occupation. C'est Chloé qui eut l'idée et qui parvint à convaincre, assez facilement d'ailleurs, toute la tribu. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent embarqués, malgré eux, dans une partie de Mario Party sur la Wii. Les équipes étaient vite faites : Les parents contre les diablotins. Les derniers n'étaient jamais à court d'une bêtises à réaliser, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les adultes bourriques. Ils étaient très complices mais s'amusaient à se disputer devant les adultes juste pour les titiller.

De vrais petits chieurs. La partie fut un véritable bêtisier dominée par les diablotins. Je vous jure, rien que le fait de voir Tony essayer de faire monter le bonhomme sur des feuilles valait le coup de jouer à ce jeu. Julia et Tony furent ridiculiser par des gamins. (/Flash back)

Julia se trouvait, donc, entre la vie et la mort. Dans ce lieu où l'on se demande s'il vaut mieux s'en aller ou si on doit revenir sur Terre. Son état semblait s'être stabilisé. Pour combien de temps ? Le traumatisme crânien est sévère. La durée de réanimation bien trop longue. S'en sortira t-elle ? Si oui, elle aura sûrement des séquelles irréversibles. Quelle est la meilleure des solution?/i

REPONSE DE TONY

[size=15][font=Georgia][justify][color=#6495ED][i]Anthony avait eu une dure journée aujourd'hui, entre des scènes de meurtres macabres, un tueur en série en liberté, le désormais tristement célèbre tueur de port en port. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il sévissait mais que les agents du NCIS n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'indices sur lui et donc encore moins à le coffrer. Quelle serait sa prochaine cible ? Nul ne le savait ! L'équipe entière de Gibbs étaient sur les nerfs mais également sur les genoux : ils dormaient peu, travaillaient beaucoup pour peu de résultats, et la colère de Gibbs était plus saisissante que jamais. Ce fut sur cette journée harassante que Tony reçut un appel extrêmement inquiétant et alarmant, de la part de l'hôpital. Cet appel le ramena plusieurs années en arrière et le fit revivre toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmontées, tout ce qu'il avait vécu de si fort en si peu de temps.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que la vie de Tony avait été complètement bouleversé, justement par un appel de l'hôpital. Celui de sa sœur, Elisa. Un malade, interné en psychiatrie, s'était déchaîné sur des membres du personnel, à coup de feu. Elisa ne s'en était pas sortie... Et Chloé, sa chère et petite filleule, avait été témoin de la scène, de la mort de sa mère. Aymrick n'étant toujours pas au courant du fait qu'il avait une fille, Tony était le parent le plus proche de la petite et ils apprirent à vivre tous les deux, s'aidant et se soutenant mutuellement dans cette épreuve. De parrain, Tony a été « promu » au rang de père adoptif. Il avait lancé les démarches administratives car il ne voulait pas qu'Aymrick, s'il apprenait sa paternité, vienne lui prendre sa Chloé. Ainsi, avec l'acte du juge, il était à l'abri de ce danger. Et puis, cela ne faisait que confirmer son rôle auprès de la petite depuis sa naissance : il avait toujours été là pour elle et l'avait toujours considéré davantage comme sa fille que comme sa nièce. Les DiNozzo avaient appris progressivement à vivre ensemble et tout s'était bien déroulé, même si la nature de chipie de Chloé reprenait quelques fois le dessus. Ce n'était pas bien grave, avec le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Tony aimait se dire qu'il était devenu un bon père, donnant une bonne éducation à sa fille. Cela l'avait bien sûr transformé : d'être irresponsable et immature, il avait dû passer à l'opposé, pour le bien de Chloé. Ce ne fut pas simple et facile mais ses collègues avaient été là pour le soutenir, Gibbs lui donnant même quelques conseils quand il le fallait... Tony était donc devenu un réel adulte, mature et responsable, père, même si cela n'empêchait pas son côté enfantin et blagueur de reprendre le dessus de temps en temps, notamment au boulot...

Un an approximativement après cet évènement, il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir son premier grand Amour : Julia O'Donnell. Il avait enquêté sur une affaire impliquant son mari mais il avait découvert que ce dernier avait un excellent alibi… Avec sa maîtresse… Déjà sous le charme de l'avocate, même si en temps réel il détestait les magistrats, il s'était demandé s'il devait l'avouer à Julia ou non. Puis, il avait décidé au dernier moment de tout lui dire. Elle était avocate : elle devait certainement préférer connaître la vérité plutôt que de vivre dans le mensonge. Il lui avait laissé son numéro au cas où elle voudrait le joindre et il apprit un peu plus tard qu'elle avait divorcé. Laissant un laps de temps conséquent pour que la jeune femme se remette de ses émotions, il l'avait rappelé quelques mois plus tard, pour boire un café, l'avocate étant toujours dans les pensées de l'Italien. Plus ils se voyaient, plus ils se découvraient de points communs, notamment le cinéma et le fait d'être parents célibataires. Ce qu'aimait surtout Tony avec Julia, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher son travail d'agent du NCIS, il n'avait pas à mentir, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dû faire continuellement avec Jeanne… Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus et arriva ce qui devaient arriver : ils finirent par sortir ensemble et à tomber réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, les deux enfants, Chloé et Tony, ne le voyaient pas d'un très bon œil. Ils faisaient tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre mais les parents réussirent à venir à bout de leurs enfants. Au final, ils s'étaient installés ensemble, dans un manoir éloigné du centre de Washington et qui était devenu leur petit havre de paix et d'amour.

Quelques mois après le début de leur vie en famille recomposée, Julia et le petit Tony eurent une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter : celle de la déchéance du « père » de Tony. Il avait perdu ses droits de paternité dans une affaire criminelle et l'enfant se trouvait désormais sans père légal au niveau de la justice. L'aimant déjà comme mon propre fils et Julia voulant que j'aie la garde de Tony s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, elle avait lancé la démarche pour que je devienne de nouveau un père adoptif, cette fois avec Tony Scott. Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques semaines et l'agent du NCIS devint père pour la deuxième fois, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses enfants biologiques, ce dont il se moquait éperdument. Le petit Tony voulut garder tout de même le nom de son père et le grand Tony ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde : il le comprenait. Il voulait garder au moins quelque chose appartenant à son géniteur… La petite famille DiNozzo-O'Donnell-Scott, comme l'Italien aimait l'appeler, traversa l'année 2009 tranquillement et paisiblement, hormis les petits diablotins qui aimaient faire passer leurs parents en bourrique, ou alors quand les deux Tony énervaient les filles en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre… Ce n'était pas facile deux Tony dans la même maison… Cela avait crée un lien et une complicité forts dans cette famille atypique.

DiNozzo avait donc davantage mûri, ce qui étonnait ses collègues… Il était quelqu'un d'heureux et d'épanoui, et cela se voyait partout où il passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cet appel… Il décrocha avec anxiété et répondit :[/i][/color]

[color=darkcyan][b]- Oui ! Ici DiNozzo![/b][/color]

[color=red][b]- Bonjour Monsieur! Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle. Julia O'Donnell a été transférée à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Vous devriez venir la voir, vous aurez plus d'informations quand vous serez sur place.[/b][/color]

[color=#6495ED][i]Anthony ne dit pas un mot, raccrocha tout de suite son téléphone et se précipita à ranger ses affaires tout en disant à Gibbs : [/i][/color]

[color=darkcyan][b]- C'est urgent! Je dois y alller![/b][/color]

[color=#6495ED][i]Sans plus d'explications, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur, prit sa voiture et partit sur les chapeaux de roués, se dirigeant d'abord vers l'école des enfants. Il devait passer les prendre avant de se render à l'hôpital, ils voudraient certainement venir avec lui pour avoir des nouvelles de leur mère…[/i][/color][/justify][/font][/size]

REPONSE DE CHLOE

_iLe jour venait de se lever depuis déjà un petit moment et la petite princesse ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira longuement dans son lit afin d'émerger lentement de son sommeil. Un joli rêve. Un endroit magique qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu quitter. Cependant il le fallait. Ainsi, elle sauta hors de son lit, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre de son petit frère, l'appela afin qu'il se lève et se précipita pour tirer son papa adoptif et de cœur de ses songes. Chloé le tira par le bras, le supplia de se lever et employa tous les moyens. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ces techniques. Julia et Tony en avait l'habitude malheureusement. Rien de bien méchant quand on la connaît. Juste un tempérament DiNozzien. Une chieuse au grand cœur. Chloé se souvenue de toutes les fois où elle s'était incrustée dans la chambre de son oncle le matin. Toujours pour de bonnes raisons : Aller jouer au parc, Aller pique niquer, Passer la journée tous les deux etc.. Tous ce que les enfants aiment et demandent. Cette fois là, elle était pressée de se rendre à l'école afin que la journée passe plus vite et que le week-end soit là plus rapidement. Un week-end où il devait se rendre dans un parc d'attraction. La joie était au rendez-vous. Après avoir sortit son oncle du lit avec ce regard irrésistible qu'elle sait tant bien faire, elle se rua sur le petit déjeuner et dévora. Elle avait faim. Lavage des dents, habillage et direction l'école. _

_La journée passa plus ou moins vite. A certains moments, elle voulu accélérer le temps. Elle s'ennuyait quand la maîtresse expliquait à nouveaux les consignes d'un exercice qu'elle venait de finir en même pas 5 minutes. Elle se mit à rêvasser. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ses 4 années. Revenons à ce moment dramatique en cet année 2006. 4ans viennent de s'écouler. Le temps ne s'arrête pas et continue de couler. Permettez-moi de revenir à une scène importante de ma vie._

_(Flash back 2006)I ans, j'avais 7 ans et la situation se déroula quelques mois après la prise d'otages. Je ne l'oublierais jamais : Le jour où mon existence a basculé. Plus rien ne sera pareil mais j'ai appris à vivre avec._

_L'hôpital battait son plein avec son lot d'urgences et de patients plus ou moins excités par l'attente interminable. La salle de jeux grouillait d'enfants en l'attente d'un diagnostique ou en l'attente d'un proche hospitalisé. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait arriver. Et pourtant... Un schizophrène en pleine de crise, débarqua armé d'une mitraillette et s'acharna sur toutes les personnes présentes sans faire de distinction. Les vitres éclataient, les personnes hurlaient, paniquaient et l'équipe soignante eut du mal à les contenir se mêlant eux aussi à la panique générale. Tout était désorganisé. Les victimes tombaient les unes après les autres sans pourvoir résister. Le forcené ne réalisait pas les dégâts qu'il causait, ne se souciait en aucun cas des vies qu'il prenait et qu'il brisait des familles. _

_****Une balle sortit de sa mitraillette, fusa à travers toute la pièce, brisa la vitre qui séparait les urgences de la salle de jeux et vint se loger dans la poitrine d'une petite fillette. Nan ! C'est à ce moment que surgit une jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à se jeter sur la petite fille avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Malheureusement pour elle, la balle vint heurter la poitrine de la chirurgienne, la tuant sur le coup. Des éclaboussures de sang se répartirent partout dans la salle.  
>Choquée la fillette ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et éclata en sanglot à la vue de tout ce sang. Son poignet était douloureux et des maux de tête se faisait ressentir. Cependant, elle était vivante grâce à ce médecin qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. La chirurgienne n'était autre qu'Élisa, ma maman et j'étais la petite blondinette.<br>Lorsque je me rendit compte que ma maman se trouvait sur moi, je la secoua afin qu'elle se réveille. je voulais qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je la serra très fort comme si ma maman allait me faire un dernier câlin. Rien. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur mon visage que je ne pu ni avais envie de retenir. Les policiers venaient d'arriver et de venir à bout du forcené. Le calme reprit le dessus sur la panique laissant des familles brisées et de nombreux esprits choqués. Un médecin se dirigea vers moi, s'assura que sa collègue était bien décédée et s'occupa de moi./i****_

_**bChloé : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ne me laisse pas ! Réveille-toi !  
><strong>_

_**Le médecin : Tu as mal quelque part ?  
><strong>_

_**Chloé : Au poignet et à la tête. Elle va se réveiller ma maman ?/b**_

_**i**Le médecin paru quelque peu mal à l'aise et n'osa pas avouer la vérité : On va s'occuper d'elle mais pour le moment, on va faire une radio pour soigner ce poignet. T'es d'accord ?  
>Pour seule réponse, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et suivi le médecin, laissant ma maman à contre cœur gisant dans une marre de sang. Le médecin me laissa passer la radio avec le radiologue pendant qu'il alla prévenir ma famille, enfin celle qui me restait. Il remarqua que ma grand-mère habitait Chicago, que mon grand-père ne répondait pas au téléphone, qu'il n'y avait pas de père et qu'il restait plus qu'un oncle si on restait sur la famille biologique. Le médecin appela donc Tony et lui expliqua la situation.<em>

_centerPendant ce temps au NCIS/center_

_Tony raccrocha son téléphone et tomba assis sur sa chaise se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Personne ne devait sortir des locaux du NCIS mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Il devait être aux côtés de sa nièce mais il devait aussi respecter les règles du NCIS s'il voulait conserver son job. Il se leva et tourna comme un lion en cage. Il devint quelque peu irritable. Ses collègues s'inquiétaient de son changement brutal de comportement. L'italien prit le risque de perdre son job et prétexta une pause pipi afin d'aller chercher sa nièce. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquera son absence.  
>Tony prit son blouson et fonça, sans même se soucier des limitations de vitesses, jusqu'à l'hôpital. A peine arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin lui expliqua un peu plus la situation et la garde provisoire de sa nièce lui fut confier le temps que le juge prenne sa décision. J'aperçus mon tonton, couru dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant le plus fort que je pouvais. i  
>b<strong>Chloé : Tonton, elle va se réveiller maman ?b**_

_iTony me posa sur le sol et s'accroupit auprès de moi :/ib **Non, ma puce. Elle sera toujours dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. **_

_**Chloé : Je vais devenir quoi moi ? Elle me manque.**_

_**Tony : Je sais ma puce. Tu vas rester avec moi pour le moment./b**_

_iJe sautais de joie et enlaçais mon tonton : /ib**On ne se séparera pas, hein tonton ? Tu me le promets ? /b**_

_iTony me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur la tête :/ib **Oui, je te le promets. Va prendre tes affaires ! Je signe quelques papiers et on y va./b**_

_iAprès s'être occupé de la partie administrative, Tony retourna au NCIS en ma compagnie. Il me déposa à son bureau ./i_

_b**Tony : Tu restes là. Je dois finir quelque chose pour mon travail. **_

_**Chloé : D'accord tonton. Je reste là./b**_

_iJe me mis à dessiner. Pas vraiment gai mes dessins mais je me trouvais encore en état de choc. Je me cala dans le siège, pencha ma tête et finie par m'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Gibbs retourna quelques instants à son bureau afin de vérifier le travail de ses agents et se demanda ce que faisait la petite nièce de Tony ici sachant que personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir. (/flash back)_

_Depuis ce jour, cette catastrophe, sa vie n'a plus jamais été la même. Certes, sa maman lui manquait énormément mais elle était heureuse d'avoir son tonton à ses côtés et ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Elle y été attachée. Il faut dire que côté modèle paternel, elle ne connaît que lui. Sa plus grande peur est de perdre son oncle et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Dés que la fillette sait que son oncle est en danger, elle a peur. Il a beau ne pas lui montrer, elle le sait et fait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tony était devenue son papa adoptif et cela n'avait rien changé pour elle puisqu'elle le considérait déjà comme tel. Depuis cette épreuve, leur complicité est beaucoup plus forte. _

_La cloche de fin de journée sonna et la fillette fut ramenée à la réalité. Ni une ni deux, elle enfila son manteau, son cartable et sortit avec hâte. A peine eut elle aperçut son papa qu'elle couru vers lui et lui sauta au cou en criant « papaaaaaaaaaaa » Cependant, malgré l'énorme câlin de ce dernier, Chloé sentit que son papa n'était pas dans son assiette. Quelque chose le préoccupait ou l'inquiétait. Mais quoi ? Y aurait-il une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il lui fallu attendre la sortie de son petit frère afin de savoir la vérité. Une fois dans la voiture, Tony expliqua la situation aux deux enfants. Chloé ne parla pas contrairement à son habitude, une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue. Elle avait l'impression de revenir 4 ans en arrière. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Chloé avait du temps à admettre Julia dans la famille mais elle avait finit par l'accepter et elle appréciait beaucoup. Son papa l'aimera toujours, elle le sait, mais il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il fasse sa vie et qu'il fasse une petite place à une autre fille dans son cœur. Juste à côté de la sienne. Elle continuait de rester muette tout au long du trajet. Chloé se remit à penser à sa rencontre avec Julia et à toutes les fois où elle l'avait embêter. Il faut bien l'avouer, elle n'y était pas aller de main morte._

_(flash back 2008) C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et la petite fille passait un agréable moment en compagnie de son papa. Le parc était magnifique. La course de rollers et de trottinette était un vrai régal. Ensuite, profitant du calme et de la bonne humeur du moment, Tony avait décidé de parler de Julia à sa petite fille. Cette dernier ne fut pas si ravie que cela. Elle ne voulait pas partager son papa, pour rien a monde, et avec personne. Pourtant, il le fallait. La journée continua tranquillement mais plus aussi joyeuse. Chloé fit la tête un petit peu. Son papa ne l'aimait plus alors. _

_La soirée arriva assez vite et Chloé boudait toujours. Elle avait dans l'idée de semer la pagaille et de faire fuir leur invité. Rien de tout arriva. Tony la connaissait trop bien. Pourtant, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Rien que les présentations. Julia avait tout fait pour être aimable envers Chloé et celle-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la snober. Elle lui a même répondu « Tu aimes vraiment mon papa ? Je n'en suis pas si sure ! » Les deux adultes sourirent mais Tony fit les gros yeux à la fillette en l'envoyant aller se coucher./i_

_bTony : Chloé, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !_

_Chloé qui avait bien l'intention de ruiner leur soirée : D'accord mais tu viens me lire une histoire._

_Tony : File au lit ! Je te rejoins !/b_

_iLa fillette n'ayant pas confiance, attrapa le bras de son papa et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Tony eut juste le temps de dire « Tu m'excuses » à Julia et suivit la demoiselle. Installé au près d'elle, il lui fit quelque peu la morale quand à son comportement et commença la lecture. Une fois celle-ci terminé, elle demanda un énorme câlin à ce dernier avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, la nuit n'était pas finit et elle avait d'autres idées en tête. Se réveillant un petit moment après, Chloé passa la tête derrière le mur du salon afin de les surveiller. Juste au moment où les deux adultes commençaient à se rapprocher sur le canapé, la demoiselle débarqua et vient se caler entre les deux et plus précisément sur son papa bien collée serrée. La demoiselle finit par s'y endormir et ils purent enfin passer le reste de la soirée. _

_Une dernière interruption. Elle se réveilla très tôt, au alentour des 4 heures du matins et entra dans la chambre de son papa. Elle crapahuta jusqu'au lit et élue domicile au milieu des amoureux. '/fash back)_

_La suite , vous vous en doutez. Quelques temps après, elle fit la connaissance du petit Tony. Elle s'entendit très bien avec lui et sema la zizanie avec lui. Ils se disputent devant les parents et réalisent des plans afin de faire tourner en bourriques les adultes. Le véritable moment où Chloé accepta Julia comme une seconde maman fut magique. Tony lui avait dit une phrase qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire : « Tu étais, es et resteras à jamais LA femme de ma vie » Depuis ce jours là, Chloé apprit à connaître sa nouvelle maman et s'amusait beaucoup avec elle à jouer des plans aux garçons qui ne se gênaient pas pour leur en faire. Chloé attrapa la main de son papa et celle de Tony et fonça au chevet de Julie./i_

_Réponse de petit Tony_

_Une nouvelle journée commencer, le jour ce leva lentement. Tony dormait profondément, un beau rêve avec comme participant sa nouvelle famille. Ils étaient tous les quartes au bord de la mer, un temps magnifique avec un beau ciel bleu et un soleil qui tapé fort. Chloé et Tony s'amusaient dans l'eau tandis que les parents étaient sur le sable a les regardaient. Tout était merveilleux dans ce rêve, il aurait voulu l'arrêter pour rien au monde. Le petit garçon dormais encore profondément quand ça grande soeur l'appela, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait rester dans son rêve fuir la réalité. Même s'il était jeune Tony avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais sa mère était toujours là pour l'aider à surmonter tout cela. Depuis plus de deux ans à peu près, la petite famille composée de Tony DiNozzo, Chloé sa filleule , sa mère et lui-même vivait un bonheur parfait. Au début ce n'était pas trop ça. Le jeune homme à eu du mal a accepté que sa mère côtoie quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Mais il a appris à connaître les deux nouveaux membres de sa famille et Tony les appréciés vraiment et il avait un lien très fort avec sa grande soeur. Le jeune homme ce leva non sans mal, il alla directement à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et s'habillait. Une fois tout cela fait il alla dans le salon ou le petit-déjeuner était prêt, sa soeur le rejoint peu de temps après. Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Une fois que Chloé avait finie de ses brossé les dents et de s'habillait, Tony pris la salle de bain et ce brossa les dents. Ils étaient près à partir à l'école._

_La journée ne passa pas trop vite, en même temps c'est toujours comme ça quand on est à l'école. Tony avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui regardait un bon film comme le Flic de Beverly Hills, avec Eddy Murphy, il adorait le 3éme film surtout le moment ou Bronson Pinchot dit "Ahhhhhh c'est pas vrai, J'le crois pas ahhhhh ! Ca c'est fou Aquéle Folye !" ou bien quand Eddy Murphy dit"Seuurge". Ce passage l'a l'avait toujours fait rire ainsi que d'autre passage du film. Ou regardait un bon vieux James Bond. Cela lui rappela il y a longtemps, peu de temps après que son père soit parti de chez lui, quand lui et sa mère regardaient un film le soir avant d'allée ce couché c'était devenu un rituelle le soir. Le petit adoré ces moments de complicité avec sa mère et il avait tous les deux la même passion les films. Tony revint à la réalité par son camarade qui était assit à côté de lui et lui avait donné un coup de coude, car le professeur l'interrogé sur une poésie qu'ils avaient à apprendre est à récité. Le jeune homme s'excusa et cita sa poésie. Il se souvient qu'il avait cassé les pieds à son père et à sa mère, il l'avait d'abord réciter à son père qui l'avait repris sur quelque phrase qu'il avait oublié puis à sa mère qui fit de même._

_A la récréation, il repensa à ces deux ans qui avaient changé son existence et celle de sa mère. Il se souvient de la rencontre avec Tony. C'était un soir est sa mère avait décidé de lui présenter son nouveau petit ami. Le jeune homme lui serra la main et le regarda attentivement de la tête au pied, il n'avait pas l'air désagréable, il était poli. En gros il était parfait pour sa mère, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas que sa mère retombe dans les bras d'un homme qui profite d'elle ou autre, il a fallu un petit moment pour que le jeune garçon s'habitue à cette idée. Mais il a vu que sa mère était pleinement heureuse avec celui-ci, cela le réjouissait. Il avait tissé un lien avec Tony, les deux s'amusaient à énerverl es filles en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient passé des week-end tous à la campagne ou la petite famille pique-niquer, jouer au foot. De temps en temps Tony DiNozzo pris le petit garçon pour aller faire quelque panier de Basket au terrain de basket d'à côté pendant que les filles faisaient soit du shopping soit autres choses de leur côté. Puis quelques mois après la rendre de l'agent très spéciale Anthony DiNozzo, le jeune homme à fait la connaissance de Chloé, la filleule de Tony. Alors, là c'était une toute autre histoire, leur lien est c'est vite tisser comme grande soeur et petit frère. Malgré les chamailleries et les je t'aime moi non plus, ces deux petits montres s'adoraient à un point. Ils se mettaient souvent d'accord pour semer la zizanie entre les parents. Tony adoré cherché sa grande soeur, le jeune duo de choc avait une manie qui était que devant les parents ils se disputaient, mais une fois qu'il n'y avait plus les parents le duo de chocs était presque inséparable malgré quelque année de différence ils étaient très complice._

_L'après-midi passa relativement vite, à part le cours d'histoire, La cloche de fin de cours retenti * Enfin * se dit le jeune homme. Tony rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible est sortie de l'école. Il vit son papa est sa sœur qu'ils l'attendaient, il marcha vite vers eux deux et le jeune garçon fit un câlin à son papa puis à Chloé, il leur sourit, mais il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les trois ce dirigèrent vers la voiture qui était garée un peu plus loin dans la rue de l'école, le trajet jusqu'à la voiture était calme personne ne parlé * chose étrange * pensa Tony. Une fois dans la voiture assit et attaché, l'agent spéciale parla enfin, il expliqua la situation à ses deux enfants. Chloé était calme chose étonnante, elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire une vrai pipelette. Des fois c'était bien mais d'autres fois c'était assez embêtant. Le jeune enfant n'en revenait pas, sa mère à était impliqué dans un accident. Était-elle morte ? Avait-elle un traumatisme ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? En quelque seconde le monde s'écroula pour Tony, l'une des personnes chères à sa vie, était entre la vie et la mort. Tony commença à pleurer.. Il regarda entre son père et sa soeur, Chloé avant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le gamin vit que leur père était aussi bouleversé mais, essayer de rester fort pour soutenir ses deux enfants. La voiture arriva vite à l'hôpital, on conduisit les trois personnes dans la chambre numéro 28. Grand Tony entra en premier suivi de près de ses deux enfants. Le jeune homme courra vite vers sa maman, les larmes était toujours là. Le visage de sa mère son si beau visage était couvert ecchymose et de coupure. Tony pris la main de sa mère et lui parla:_

_[color=cyan]Maman ! Ma.. Maman réveille toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une personne forte. On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, tu t'es toujours relevé et tu as toujours su me protéger. Maman... Meurt pas j'ai besoin de toi. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Qui va me protéger, me raconter des histoires.. Tu as besoin de te réveiller Chloé et Papa sont là pour te soutenir et ils t'aiment.. Maman je t'en supplie... [/color]_

_Le jeune homme se mis à sangloter dur, il ne pouvait pas voir la vie sans sa mère, c'était impossible pour lui. Il était encore trop jeune pour perdre sa mère, il embrassa la main de sa maman. Ils avaient touts les deux traverser pleins de choses. Le jeune enfant ce rappela de pleins de souvenirs, Tony n'avait que neuf mois quand la vie de ses parents et lui changea pour toujours. En effet en ce beau matin d'été le 11 septembre 2001, Julia ne travaillait pas, le père de Tony était partie travaillé tôt (comme à son habitude). Tony ne se rappela pas beaucoup de ce moment, juste que sa mère avait eu peur pour son mari, mais finalement Will s'en sortie indemne. Un autre souvenir le frappa, quand il y eu altercation avec sa mère à propos de son père, quand il avait appris le divorcé des deux. Tony ne l'avais pas supporter et avait haussé la voix contre sa mère, maintenant il s'en voulut mais, sur le coup il était juste en colère après elle. Les deux ce son expliquer et tout était redevenu dans l'ordre, peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire en regardant un film comique. Le jeune homme regarda les deux autres personnes qui lui était chère, qui était à côté de lui_

_Réponse de Julia_

_iAssise au milieu au milieu d'un chemin où elle pouvait observer juste derrière elle toute sa petite famille recomposée et juste devant elle toutes les personnes qu'elle a perdu. Cruel choix qui s'offre à elle. L'avocate ne savait, ne pouvait choisir et se trouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie perdue. Elle ne maîtrisait plus son destin et en était déconcertée. Julia se trouvait tiraillée entre la joie de rejoindre ses aïeux et la tristesse de ne pas voir grandir son petit garçon. L'ensemble de son corps se trouvait paralysé. Impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle, qui a toujours contrôlée, maîtrisée sa vie, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Se sentant impuissante, observant sa nouvelle petite famille, Julia tendit une main, du moins essaya afin de les toucher. Rien ne se produisit. Elle voulu les rassurer. Son cœur souffrait. Elle les aimait et attachée à eux : Tony et la petite chipie Chloé. Quand à son petit garçon, tout n'a pas été toujours rose entre eux mais l'avocate y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir souffrir son fils._

_Julia ne se sentait impuissante. Elle attendait un signe du destin. Comme si elle voulait que le sort décide à sa place. La vision de son petit bonhomme, de son bébé devant son lit d'hôpital lui déchirait le cœur. Ensuite, l'avocate fut heureuse de le voir en compagnie de Tony. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains et elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. La lumière devant elle s'illuminait de plus en plus et elle se sentit soudainement attirée. Elle opposa cependant une résistante. Une dernière résistance. Elle voulait crier. Leur dire qu'elle les aime, qu'elle ne veut pas les quitter comme ça, qu'elle veut les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. L'amour qu'elle éprouve pour eux est toujours actif mais il faut espérer qu'il soit suffise ment fort afin de continuer sa vie. C'est une battante mais peut-elle encore se battre ? En a t-elle encore la force ? _

_L'accident lui a causé un grand traumatisme crânien avec quelques dommages irrésistibles malheureusement. Dans quel état va t-elle en ressortir si par miracle, elle se sort de cette aventure ? Indemne pas forcément vu la gravité de l'accident mais en vie. Simplement en vie. Simplement en compagnie de ses proches, des personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus au monde. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? La trahison de son ex mari n'était-elle pas suffisante ? Il fallait lui donner une nouvelle épreuve. Julia ne voulait plus se battre. Elle n'en avait plus la force. L'avocate se dit que cet accident était peut-être un signe du Destin. Un signe qui voulait lui signaler qu'il était temps de quitter cette vie. Qu'il était temps de laisser cette vie derrière elle. Son fils se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Elle avait fait le nécessaire sur le côté administratif et fait promettre à Tony de s'occuper de son fils s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Cependant, perdre sa mère dans l'enfance n'était pas chose aisée et risquerait de le bouleverser jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Julia le voyait bien avec la petite Chloé. _

_Plusieurs, elle se souvint d'avoir surprit la petite fille dans ses songes, gémissant, appelant à l'aide et se réveillant en sursaut. Une seule explication venait. En effet, la petite fille revivait la fameuse journée où sa maman avait perdu la vie sous ses yeux innocents. Chloé en avait été traumatisé et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, la blondinette ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle gardera toujours cette blessure ancrée en elle et grandira avec ce signe malgré tout. Déstabilisant. Julia pouvait peut-être empêcher un traumatisme similaire pour son petit garçon. Si seulement, l'avocate pouvait se lever, bouger un membre, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt afin de retrouver l'espoir de vivre. Elle tenta de bouger. Rien. Rien ne se produisit malgré tout ses efforts. Julia assistait aux pleurs de Chloé, au désarroi de son fils et à l'incompréhension de Tony. Ce dernier ne montrait pas ses sentiments, surtout pas devant les enfants, question de fierté mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ressentait de la peine. Tony aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa mort si la jeune femme devait périr. Julia aurait bien voulu les rassurer, leur dire qu'elle ne souffrirait plus, qu'elle serait heureuse et qu'elle serait toujours présente dans leurs cœurs et esprits. Seulement, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter, juste les regarder et attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part qu'elle n' »tait pas en mesure de donner._

_La situation semblait horrible vu de l'extérieur. La douleur l'envahissait. Bien qu'elle ne la ressente pas vraiment du fait de la morphine qui coulait dans ses veines, Julia savait qu'elle devait souffrir. Elle savait que la seule option afin de lutter contre cette douleur résidait à quitte ce monde. Quitter le monde mortel pour on ne sait quel monde. Rejoindre ses aïeuls. Une larme roula sur sa joue en observant les deux Tony et la petite Chloé. Une autre larme en repensant au bilan de son existence. Un sourire parvint à se glisser sur son visage à la pensée d'un monde sans souffrance. Toujours assise au beau milieu d'un chemin sans rien autour, Julia attendait. Attendait quoi ? Nul ne le sait ! Seule l'avocate pouvait le savoir. En avait-elle envie ? Les deux opportunités s'offraient à elle et le choix en devenait terrible. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance, marqué par des multitudes de cicatrices, des contusions, des os cassés et toutes une panoplie de blessures. Son corps n'était plus qu'un gigantesque puzzle._

_La lumière, devant elle, devenait de plus en plus brillante, l'éloignait encore un peu plus de son passé et l'attirait un peu plus. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte , son corps rendait l'âme et elle s'enfonçait dans un coma, un peu plus profond. Son côté battant l'avait-il quitté ? Son cœur s'emballa. Les médecin se précipitèrent. Les décharges électriques s'enchaînaient. Son cœur se mi à battre à nouveau. Sa respiration ne se fonctionnait plus normalement. Une assistance respiratoire fut mise en place. Julia ne percevait que quelques bribes des conversations mais elle distinguait les paroles de son petit garçon. Son bébé. /i_

_bPardonne-moi, mon bébé ! Je t'aime ! Je n'ai plus la force de me battre ! Je serais toujours avec toi. Tu le sais ! Écoute ton cœur et tu sauras que je serais à jamais avec toi ! Tu ne m'entends pas mais tu peux me ressentir avec tout l'amour qu'on se porte mutuellement./b_

_iLes jours passèrent sans que rien ne bougea. Julia s'enfonçait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Le pronostic vital se trouvait engagé. Les médecin tentaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. En vain. Seul, un miracle pouvait laisser un espoir dans les esprits de la petite famille recomposée. Qui croit encore au miracle ? L'accident avait été si brutal ! L'image de cette famille devenait de plus en plus fou. Elle contempla son corps sur son lit d'hôpital et ressentie une plénitude absolue. Son heure était peut-être venue. Il était temps de s'en aller, de dire au revoir aux personnes chère à son cœur. Un seul regret ! Une vie un poil trop courte et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. On ne pense jamais que la dernière fois sera la dernière fois. On pense qu'il y aura pleins de câlins, de rire, et pleins de petits moments de bonheurs mais quand c'est le dernier, on ne le sait pas. On ne le sait que quand c'est trop tard. /i_

_Réponse de Tony_

_[size=15][font=Georgia][justify][color=#6495ED][i]Cela faisait deux mois que Julia avait eu son accident. Deux mois qu'elle était dans le coma et que Tony vivait au ralenti. Deux mois à travailler avec ses coéquipiers du NCIS sans être réellement avec eux sur le terrain, l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Deux mois qu'il donnait le change devant les enfants, qu'il les soutenait et les rassurait, qu'il les réconfortait lorsqu'ils pleuraient. Deux mois durant lesquels il n'avait presque pas dormi, ou alors parce que c'était le besoin physique de sommeil qui l'emportait. Pendant ces deux mois, il carburait à la caféine, lui qui détestait ça avant… Et deux mois, où chaque soir après l'école ou pendant les week-ends, où la famille recomposée passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital._

_Bien sûr, Tony avait prévenu son patron, Gibbs, mais personne d'autre au NCIS. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ils ne pouvaient rien y changer et n'auraient pu le rassurer. Et puis, cela les aurait inquiété et ça se serait ressenti sur le terrain et dans les enquêtes. Il avait également prévenu les professeurs de Chloé et Tony, qu'ils comprennent pourquoi cela n'allait pas à l'école, que les devoirs n'étaient pas toujours faits. Bien entendu, ils avaient été cléments et Gibbs l'autorisait donc chaque après-midi à quitter le travail plus tôt que les autres pour aller chercher les enfants et aller à l'hôpital. Il était le seul à qui il racontait son désarroi, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, par rapport à sa propre expérience, et qui savait le rassurer comme personne, en ne disant rien le plus souvent, juste en partageant une bière et en écoutant Dinozzo…_

_Pendant deux mois, l'état de Julia avait été stable. Les médecins disaient que ce n'était pas un bon signe mais pas forcément un mauvais non plus. Il fallait juste garder espoir, des personnes s'étant réveillées après des mois et des mois de coma. Bien entendu, Tony ne pensait pas à l'euthanasie. Et puis quoi encore? Il aurait dû se rendre responsable de la mort de sa fiancée ? Non, il gardait toujours espoir, même si celui s'amenuisait avec le temps. Puis, son espoir flancha complètement ce jour où elle fit un arrêt cardiaque, alors que toute la famille était à son chevet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les infirmiers étaient arrivés et avaient tenté de la ranimer, ce qui avait pris au moins une bonne minute… La plus longue minute de l'existence de Tony. Il s'était éloigné du lit, prenant les enfants contre lui, de telle façon qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se passait. Le bip tant attendu revint enfin, le cœur de Julia battait à nouveau, ses poumons se remplissaient d'air, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le docteur était venu voir Tony, laissant les enfants aller enlacer leur mère, pour lui dire qu'il avait récupéré Julia in extremis et que désormais le pronostic vital était engagé. Elle allait être placée sous assistance respiratoire et chaque jour qui passait, désormais, l'éloignerait un peu plus de sa famille._

_Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il demanda à une infirmière de surveiller les enfants et il s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir prendre l'air. Là, il craqua. C'en était trop pour lui, tout ce qu'il endurait depuis deux mois et tout ce qu'il avait sur les épaules… Il avait l'impression qu'un poids de dix tonnes pesait sur son dos et sur son cœur. L'agent du NCIS savait que pour se sentir mieux, il devait parler. Et pas aux enfants, pas tout de suite. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs à qui il raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui demanda conseil : devait-il en parler aux enfants ? Comment leur expliquer et est-ce-qu'ils comprendraient ? Pour Gibbs, les enfants étaient parfois plus intelligents que les adultes et comprenaient tout très vite et Tony devait leur en parler. Il le remercia, raccrocha et alla aux toilettes, se rafraîchir et se mouiller les yeux. Ils étaient rougis par les larmes versées et les cernes assombries en-dessous n'arrangeaient rien… Il retourna à la chambre 28, trouvant les enfants comme il les avait laissés et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du lit et enlaça ses deux enfants, un sur chaque genou et dans chaque bras.[/i][/color]_

_[color=darkcyan][b]- Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mes chéris.[/b][/color]_

_[color=#6495ED][i]Il stoppa, chercha les mots adéquats et appropriés pour reprendre : [/i][/color]_

_[color=darkcyan][b]- Maman s'est battue pendant deux mois pour se réveiller. Deux mois de bataille, c'est très long ! Son corps était fatigué de se battre sans cesse et a donc arrêté, pour pouvoir se reposer. Heureusement, les docteurs ont réussi à le ranimer. Mais, depuis cet arrêt et ce repos, Maman a moins de forces pour se battre, beaucoup moins.[/b][/color]_

_[color=#6495ED][i]Tony vit dans les yeux des enfants qu'ils avaient compris où il voulait en venir, leurs yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il se devait néanmoins de continuer pour que tout soit clair pour eux :[/i][/color]_

_[color=darkcyan][b]- Il faut que l'on s'attende que Maman ait de moins en moins de forces et que, même si elle veut se battre de tout son cœur, elle ne le puisse plus. Son corps ne suivra pas…[/b][/color]_

_[color=#6495ED][i]Il fit un énorme câlin à ses enfants tout en regardant Julia, avec amour et une pointe de colère. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser seul avec les deux enfants ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait cet accident ? Il la supplia, en son for intérieur et en espérant qu'elle entendrait, de faire tout son possible pour revenir parmi eux. Ils avaient besoin d'elle ![/i][/color][/justify][/font][/size]_

_Réponse de Chloé_

_iDepuis l'accident de Julia, les choses avaient bien changé dans la famille DiNozzo-Scott. Les soirées en salle de réanimation et le quotidien prenaient le dessus sur les séances cinéma, soirées jeux de société ou parties de Wii. La rigolade et la bonne humeur semblait bel et bien enfouie au fond d'eux et quasiment enterrées. Chloé n'était plus la même également. Bien que chipie de nature, elle semblait absente et son entourage s'en trouvait déconcerté. La fillette avait toujours d'excellents résultats scolaires mais se trouvait beaucoup active, spontanée, concentrée et passait les trois-quart de son temps plongée dans ses pensées._

_Deux mois à se replonger dans ses souvenirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, avec ses deux mamans. Douloureux car elles lui manquaient atrocement et se rappeler chaque scène, chaque parole heureuse ou triste en devenait terrible. Sa véritable maman lui manquait terriblement et cet accident lui avait rouvert des blessures mal cicatrisées. L'accident de bus, qu'elle vécue il y a quelques semaines n'a pas arrangé la situation, bien au contraire et n'a fait que rajouter des arguments à son mal-être. Tout s'est bien terminé mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle conserve des séquelles physiques et en particulier morales de cet accident. La vie est injuste et on a parfois l'impression que le Destin s'acharne contre certaines personnes. Chloé venait à se demander si elle parviendra à être heureuse un jour. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son « papa » pour rien au monde. Un sentiment de méfiance, de prudence s'est programmé en elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte._

_La journée se passa comme toute les autres. Rien de spéciale à ajouter. Si. Comme à chaque fois que la petite fille allait rendre visite à Julia, l'angoisse montait crescendo tout au long de la journée. L'angoisse devenait de plus en plus forte. Plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Ses professeurs étaient au courant et ne la sollicitaient pas, période de trêve durant ce moment délicat. Ils étaient à son écoute mais la blondinette n'arrivait pas à en parler. Rien ne sortait. Ses émotions, sa colère restaient bien au fond d'elle. Et pourtant, elle aimerait crier, hurler son désarroi, sa colère, son incompréhension mais seulement des larmes en sortaient. Des larmes chaudes, humides et des souvenirs très douloureux à se rappeler. Elle imagine le pire. Tous les enfants imaginent le pire lorsque les parents ne disent rien. Elle a peur. Peur de perdre toutes les personnes à qui elle tient énormément. C'est pourquoi, elle s'accroche encore plus à son papa. Paradoxal, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle s'en éloigne afin de ne pas avoir à souffrir à nouveau, à se détacher mais ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Bref, la journée se transforma vite en crise de larme, sans qu'elle puisse les maîtrisées, les stoppées et même coulaient pour rien. A peine on lui adressait la parole et elle se mettait à pleurer. La sonnerie de fin de journée arriva enfin. Elle rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu, enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac et se rua dans les bras de son papa. Tony les rejoignit et ensemble, ils foncèrent en direction de l'hôpital. La blondinette mit un temps interminable à sortir de la voiture mais guider par son papa, elle prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit. Réticente malgré tout. Elle avait peur du diagnostic final, peur du verdict des médecins. La fatalité lui faisait peur._

_Chloé regarda la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux sans pourvoir réagir. Sous le choc, la petite fille se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Les souvenirs de l'accident de sa maman resurgirent et les larmes coulaient à flot. Chloé a mit du temps à refaire confiance, à accepter Julia comme une seconde mère et voilà que le destin lui enlève cette joie. Elle se trouvait impuissante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas que Julia meurt. La perdre, c'est perdre une deuxième fois sa maman. Son regard se trouvait suppliant, envers les médecins, Julia et son papa. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Julia affublée de tous ses tuyaux. Chloé ne se sentait pas bien. La machine reliée au cœur s'emballait et la fillette ne le supporta pas. Les choix électrique s'était trop pour elle. Trop d'émotion. La blondinette s'évanouit._

_Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait sur une cuisse de son papa et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Elle écouta très attentivement les paroles de son papa et laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Chloé ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Julia, qu'elle ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras ni lui parler. Elle avait déjà vécue une situation similaire en plus brutale et violent mais le chagrin est le même. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son petit frère. Baissant le regard, elle finit par articuler entre deux sanglots:/i_

_bTu crois papa, qu'elle ne souffre plus ? Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ? Elle va me manquer. Pourquoi on perd toujours les gens qu'on aime ? C'est pas juste!/b_

_iElle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse à ses questions. Elle bouillonnait de colère mais contre qui ? Elle ne peut accabler personne si ce n'est la fatalité. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle enlaça son papa si fort comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas lui arriver quoi que ce soit. Elle détacha un bras et ramena son petit frère contre elle./i_


	9. Réponse de Julia 3

_iJulia aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle ne souffrait plus, dire à son fils qu'elle serait toujours prêt de lui dans son cœur et dans son esprit et leur que la vie continue. Flottant au dessus de son propre corps inerte ou presque, l'avocate jeta un dernier regard sur son fils, sur Tony et sur la petite Chloé. Ils allaient devoir s'entraider afin de surmonter cette épreuve mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cependant, elle semblait rassurée de savoir son fils en sécurité avec Tony. Elle sait qu'il veillera sur lui autant qu'elle l'aurait fait. Son cœur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Un fil de moins en moins solide. Un fil qui pouvait se rompre à tout moment. Voilà que l'appel de l'au-delà fut de plus en plus fort. Voilà qu'elle quittait encore un plus cette vie. Elle résistait encore un peu. Quelques minutes de plus afin d'observer son bébé, son petit garçon qui avait bien grandit. Il était grand maintenant mais l'est-on suffisement quand l'on perd un parent ? _

_Chloé regarda les monitoring et ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle voulait pas revivre encore la même situation qu'i ans. La blondinette attrapa la main de son papa et la serra si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les doigts. Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme si elle voulait chasser cette image de Julia en train de s'en aller petit à petit. Comme si ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Rien de tout ça n'apparut : Julia se trouvait toujours entre la vie et la mort, son petit frère se trouvait auprès de sa maman et Tony tenait la main de la fillette. Encore une épreuve pour les DiNozzo. On est maudit, c'est pas possible ! Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourra goûter aux joies du bonheur, de la famille sans qu'un malheur arrive pour tout gâcher ?_

_Pendant de longues heures quasi interminables, rien ne se passait. Les rythmes cardiaques, pulmonaires et autres se trouvaient être stable. Soudain, le cœur s'emballa. La machine s'affole. Les médecins accourent, envahissent la chambre sous les yeux effrayés des deux enfants. Chloé attrapa son petit frère par la main et le tira vers elle. Ensuite, elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait comme pour oublier ce qui était en train de se passer. Petit Tony criait, hurlait pour que sa maman revienne vers lui et ne parte pas on ne sait où. Tony DiNozzo sortit de la pièce afin de respirer quelques instants mais surtout pour ne pas pleurer devant les enfants et de montrer qu'il était fort. La fillette tomba à genoux et cria:/i_

_bChloé : Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça?/b_

_iLes médecins lui donnèrent un électrochoc. Rien ne se produisit sur l'électrocardiogramme. La scène devint flou, s'effaça doucement et laissa place à un souvenir qui s'est déroulée il y a quelques années.{Flash back}Tony était de mission pour le NCIS et confia Chloé sous la responsabilité de Julia. Chloé se méfiait de la jeune femme : elle avait l'impression de perdre son papa et elle ne le supportait pas d'où ses nombreuses crises de jalousie._

_La fillette alla se coucher, non s'en rechigner avec beaucoup de difficultés pour quitter son papa, mais peina à trouver le sommeil. D'habitude, son oncle et sa maman lui racontait une histoire, jouait une chanson et terminait le tout par un énorme câlin. Sauf que là, rien ne se passa comme elle le voulait. Beaucoup de choses avaient changer depuis l'accident. Depuis que Tony état tomber amoureux, Chloé avait la nette impression de passer au second plan. Intolérable. C'était elle ou Julia. Le problème est qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être choisie. Sa maman lui manquait. Dur de grandir sans maman, de la voir mourir. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer son véritable père mais comment faire ? Elle a bien une photo de lui mais ne sait rien à son sujet. Même pas s'il aime les enfants._

_Assise au milieu de son lit, la fillette ruminait ses mauvais souvenirs et remuait dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Des cauchemars, elle en faisait depuis l'accident, ses nuits s'en trouvaient agitées sans pour autant avoir des répercutions sur ses journées. Passionnant le dynamisme des enfants. Il fallait trouver une responsable dans ces malheurs. La fatalité, on peut rien contre et c'est frustrant. Elle a choisit Julia, la personne qu'y se trouvait là à ce moment. La blondinette se leva, alluma la grande lumière de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte comme pour se rassurer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et se rassit dans son lit en tenant sa peluche fermement._

_L'avocate débarqua dans la chambre mais au lieu de la gronde, elle garda son calme et s'installa ) côté de la fillette. Sans même la regarder, la petite DiNozzo cria:/i_

_bChloé : Je te déteste ! A cause de toit, mon tonton ne m'aime plus. Il ne joue plus avec moi ! Il vient même plus me faire un câlin avant de m'endormir. Il ne regarde plus des films avec moi. Il ne passe plus du temps avec moi. Il reste tout le temps avec toi. Je ne compte plus pour lui. Tu me voles mon papa. Tu ne prendras JAMAIS la place de ma maman. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on la remplace./biElle éclata en sanglot et serra son nounours encore plus fort. Julia attrapa la fillette par les épaules et fit en sorte qu'elle écoute ce qu'elle avait à répondre./i_

_bJulia : Chloé, écoute moi ! Jamais personne ne prendra ta place dans le cœur de ton oncle. Il t'aimeras toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Tu comptes extrêmement pour lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la place de ta maman dans la vie comme dans ton cœur, bien au contraire. J'en serais incapable. Seulement, les rencontres nous aident à tisser des liens. Ces liens s'ajoutent mais ne se soustraient pas bien au contraire. Il n' y a pas de remplacement, juste la création d'une nouvelle amitié._

_Chloé entre deux sanglots : Tu mens ! C'est pas vrai ! Alors pourquoi il passe plus de temps avec toi ?_

_Julia : Il ne passe pas plus de temps avec moi. Il passe beaucoup de temps à son travail et tu sais qu'il n'a pas le choix dans ces cas là. Crois-moi, qu'il préférerait passer du temps en ta compagnie plutôt qu'à son travail à arrêter des personnes. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. _

_Chloé : C'est vrai ? _

_Julia : Oui ! Je te le jure !_

_Chloé ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Ma maman me manque ! Je fais pleins de cauchemars et j'arrive pas à dormir. J'avais peur que mon « papa » m'oublie./biElle tomba dans les bras de Julia et la serra très fort./i_

_bJulia l'en laça : Tu es toute excusée. Je te comprends. Ton papa sera toujours là pour toi, sois en certaine. Ta maman restera avec toi dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit quoiqu'il arrive. Personne ne pourra t'enlever ça. Cela fait partie de toi. La vie continue. Pour ta maman, tu dois continuer d'avancer, de jouer, de rire. Il est tard. Il est temps de dormir._

_Chloé : Je t'aime Julia ! /b_

_La fillette s'endormit dans les bras de l'avocate. Cette dernière la déposa dans son lit, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura un « Je t'aime aussi petite chipie. » avant d'éteindre la lumière et de regagner sa chambre. Le souvenir se voilà et nous voici de retour en pleine séance de réanimation.{Fin Flash back}_

_Le massage cardiaque continuait. Un second électrochoc intervient. Un espoir. Puis rien. Toujours rien. Chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passait éloignait un peu plus l'espoir de retrouver Julia en pleine forme. C'est à ce moment là qu'un autre souvenir refit surface._

_{Flash back}Le jour où une longue discussion s'imposait entre la mère et le fils. En effet, Tony digérait mal à la séparation de ses parents comme n'importe quel enfant. Il aurait aimé que ses parents restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Seulement, il ne voulait pas que sa maman ait un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Il était un poil possessif. Il en voulait atrocement à sa maman. C'était justifiable. Seulement les reproches se trouvaient disproportionnés. Le petit garçon idolâtrait son papa et rejetait tout les tord sur sa mère quitte à la haïr. Il ne voulait plus lui parler mais l'entêtement de l'avocate a finit par avoir raison du mutisme de l'enfant. Rien n'est plus douloureux pour une mère que de voir son enfant la haïr./i_

_**bTony : Ce qui ne va pas ! Tu rigole j'espère ? Pourquoi là tu quittais, il ne mériter pas sa ! Papa t'aime, mais comme ton boulot d'avocat prenait la plupart de ton temps libre, c'est normal qu'il soit allé voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu pense juste à toi ! Vous m'avez même pas demandé ce que j'en pensais vous vous êtes mis d'accord seul, NON tu t'es mis d'accord avec toi seulement ! Tu es une égoïste, Papa nous a aidés à chaque fois et toi tu le remercie comme sa ! Il ne mérite pas ton amour ! /b**  
>iLe jeune homme était bouleversée, il se leva jeta sa pomme à travers la pièce il en avait rien à faire de ce que sa mère pouvait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, à cause d'elle il ne verrait plus son père ou presque plus. Il parti à sa chambre sans regarder en arrière à sa mère, il savait qu'il l'avait bouleversé aussi, mais il voulait valoir son point de vue. Il savait que si son père aurait était là rien de tout cela ne se serait passé et il serait heureux, depuis qu'ils était venu dans cette ville ça aller mal. Avant d'atteindre sa chambre il dit à sa mère:<em>

_Observant son petit garçon lui faire mille et un reproches, pas toujours légitimes mais Julia le laissa vider sa colère avant de répliquer. Il est bon de faire sortir sa rage et cela fait du bien. Seulement, le petit garçon venait d'oublier à qu'il s'adressait et semblait de plus en plus malpoli. Très vite le geste s'associa aux paroles et Tony jeta sa pomme de rage à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ensuite, elle le regarda se lever, sous le choc face aux comportement de son bébé. Sans même réfléchir, la main de Julia partit et se stoppa sur la joue de son petit garçon dans un claquement bref. Une belle gifle avait été donné. L'avocate avait beaucoup de difficultés à disputer Tony mais là il venait vraiment de dépasser les bornes.  
>La réaction du blondinet fut immédiate et il prononça les trois petits mots qui font si mal à une maman quand ils lui sont adressés. Julia en resta bouche bée. Elle le vit se diriger sans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte et attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il faut que ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas la joie entre eux. Il lui en voulait d'avoir quitté son père. Si seulement il savait. Elle avait été trahis et le seul recours qu'elle avait eut, par orgueil est la demande de divorce. Elle passait pour la méchante dans l'histoire<br>alors qu'en réalité, c'était la victime. Mais comment peut-elle l'expliquer à un enfant, encore plus lorsque ce dernier idéalise son père ? /i  
>bTony : <strong>JE TE DETESTE !b**_

_iRestant là, immobile dans le salon, ne sachant comment réagir, Julia cherchait les mots afin de d'expliquer la situation à son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Certaines informations restent confidentielles et ne concernent que les parents. Son amour pour son fils était fort et elle sait, au fond de son cœur, que son ex mari aime Tony autant qu'elle. Ces sentiments ne changeront jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'avocate se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse.  
>Julia ouvrit la porte, regarda son petit garçon allongé sur le lit, la tête dans son oreiller, en train de bouder et ne pu retenir un sourire. S'asseyant au bord du lit, elle passa la main dans le dos de Tony et s'exclama doucement.i  
>bJulia : <strong>Mon bébé. Ton papa t'aime de tout son cœur, autant que je t'aime. Le fait que l'on se sépare ne changera rien à l'amour qu'on te porte. On se sépare car nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre n'existent plus. J'étais certes occupée par mon travail mais cela ne m'a jamais empêchée de m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours été là quand tu étais malade pour te soigner. J'ai veillé sur toi à chaque moment important. Je continue à le faire. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me séparer de ton papa. Tu n'avais pas à me parler sur ce ton. Tu grandis. Tu idéalises ton papa et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Loin de moi cette idée. Mais tu es grand maintenant et il temps que tu comprennes que j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais que ton père aussi. Tu dois accepter cette situation. Je t'aime mon fils. Notre amour sera le même envers toi. Rien ne change pour toi. Regarde moi mon poussin. Tu ne peux pas tout me reprocher. J'ai fais ce qui était le mieux pour toi. J'ai peut-être fais des erreurs mais je croyais que ne pas me tromper. Je ne suis pas infaillible. Je le croyais. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ton père a fait une bêtise et cela m'a fait mal. Tu me pardonnes mon poussin?b**  
>iJulia regardait son petit bout de chou et laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec son petit garçon. Elle aurait tant voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Lui faire un câlin comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il va falloir qu'ils arrivent à reformer une famille sans le père. Aujourd'hui, l'avocate se trouvait amoureuse d'un agent italien, beau parleur mais attachant. Elle, qui croyait ne plus tomber amoureuse se trompait. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'homme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, son cœur s'emballait, battait la chamade et ses yeux pétillaient de charme. Il allait encore falloir que son petit bonhomme accepte ce nouvel homme dans la vie de Julia mais aussi dans sa vie. Il allait lui falloir du temps mais rien ni personne ne pourra briser le lien entre Julia et son petit garçon. Passant sa main dans le dos de Tony, Julia attendit qu'il veille bien cesser sa bouderie et qu'il lui pardonne. Elle déposa un baiser sur le sommer de la tête de Tony.<em>

_Ce dernier écouta très attentivement ce que sa maman avait à lui dire et fut rassurée qu'elle ne le lui en veuille pas trop pour son comportement. Ils restèrent sans bouger ni parler pendant un petit moment puis le jeune homme s'éloigna de sa mère, s'assit sur son lit juste en face d'elle puis il prit la parole et parla calmement./i_

_bTony : Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit que je te détesté, ou de t'avoir crié dessus et de t'avoir fait un tas de reproche. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était blésant, je voulais te faire mal autant que j'avais mal. Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour avoir dit ces mots. Je sais que papa à fait des choses pas très sympa. Mais c'est mon père et je l'aime, non pas que je t'aime pas, je sais aussi qu'il ta fait du mal. Je vous entendez souvent vous disputez le soir quand j'étais en «train» de dormir. J'aurais aimer qu'on reste tout les trois ensembles, on former une bonne famille. Maman je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es la fille qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Maintenant je vais te protéger de tout, personne ne doit te faire du mal aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Je sais que je suis pas un fils modèle mais je t'aime. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonné de mon comportement. Je ne dis pas que l'on aura pas d'autre dispute. Je t'aime et pardonne moi encore. /b_

_iLe jeune homme en parlant avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il retourna vers sa mère et lui fit un gros câlin. Heureusement pour Tony, Julia connaissait bien son fils. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir son bras pour autant. Elle était allée s'excuser et avait tenté d'expliquer à son fils qu'il n'était en rien coupable de la séparation de ses parents, ce qui était souvent le cas, notamment avec un enfant unique. Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être responsable : certes, son travail l'avait un peu trop accaparé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son père avait eu le droit d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'une autre femme ! L'avocate avait attendu un certain temps, que l'enfant se calme et réfléchisse plus sereinement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. La façon de Tony de froncer ses sourcils et de plisser son front rappelait à Julia les traits de son ex. Puis, son fils s'excusa en un long monologue et finit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Julia n'avait pas eu le cœur d'interrompre son fils, le cœur au bord des lèvres, émue par ce qu'elle entendait. Au final, son fils était devenu grand bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Julia se détacha de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :/i_

_bJulia : **J'accepte tes excuses, mon lapin. Je me mets à ta place et je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, même si je ne l'approuve pas pour autant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends que tu souffres de cette situation, que tu ne comprends certainement pas tout ce qu'il se passe entre ton papa et moi et que tu es déstabilisé et désorienté. Je comprends tout ça mais sache que cela ne change en rien le fait que nous t'aimons et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre les choses plus faciles. Et ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est parfait. Tu n'es peut-être pas un fils modèle mais je suis loin d'être la meilleure des mères ! Donc, on fait bien la paire au final, non ? Je te pardonne et je t'aime aussi, mon poussin !/b**_

_**iUn nouveau câlin réunit la mère et le fils et la journée se termina dans la gaîté et la bonne humeur après une bonne petite douche pour une soirée restaurant suivie d'un cinéma. Le souvenir s'estompa pour laisser place à la triste réalité.{Fin Flash back}**_

_**Un dernier massage cardiaque. Un dernier électrochoc. Toujours rien. Aucun signe de vie. Un des médecin prononça l'heure du décès sous les cris et les crises de larmes des deux enfants. Chloé attrapa son petit frère dans ses bras, l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et tout les deux effleurent une dernière fois la main de Julia avec un dernier bisou avant de rejoindre leur papa à l'extérieur. S'adossant contre un mur, la fillette se laissa glisser le long jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol et elle replia ses genoux contre elle. Elle évacua toutes ses larmes.**_

_**Le petit Tony lâcha la main de Tony et préféra rester tout seul un moment le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Pas de reprend pour notre agent adoré. Il du signer les papiers administratifs, s'occuper de l'enterrement et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il voulu se montrer fort et se dire que la vie continuait. Il voulu se battre pour les deux petits. D'après les recommandations de l'avocate, elle avait assignée Tony comme tuteur légale pour son fils et l'agent accepta. Bien entendu avec l'accord du petit garçon qui semblait heureux de se retrouver avec sa petite famille de cœur. Ensemble, ils surmontèrent cette perte./i**_


End file.
